Mystic Disaster
by XlegacyX
Summary: The Winchester's head into Mystic Falls only to be met with a hunter's dream: Five Vampires, Two Doppelgangers, A werewolf and a witch. But when Dean gets himself in trouble he finds himself needing help, only to have to repay the favor later.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is the first fanfic I have ever posted. sooo please let me know what you think. Be honest I am not afraid of critism. I would like to do more on it but I figure I should get some feedback on what I have got going on now. I know the timing doesn't match up exactly and that was simply because there was/is sooo much going on with seasons 4-6 of supernatural I had no way to fit all of that into this. So since season three was really the last time they just went on simple-ish hunts and such together i figured it was only right for this to be somewhere in there. It isn't beta-d so bear with me on that. Let me know if you want to beta for me. That'd be sweet and i def will return the favor. So i will shut up now. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

The timeline is midseason to late season 3 for Supernatural and just after the Rose episode aired 11-4-10 for Vampire Diaries.

* * *

"Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see! I've got a fever of a hundred and three!" Dean belted out tonelessly whilst smacking his hands on the wheel to the drumbeat.

Sam, who'd been attempting to sleep, turned to face his brother. "Seriously, man? You think that you could keep it down just a little bit?"

"Ah. C'mon Sammy. Since when do you not like Foreigner?"

"Since you've decided to abuse them while I'm _trying_ to sleep." Sam groaned placing his head back against the leather interior. "Where are we anyway?"

"Sixty three miles out of Mystic Falls, give or take." Dean replied starring out at the unlit road.

"Wake me when we are there?" Sam said in a wispy tone.

Dean didn't answer just simply pushed the petal down farther.

The sun was just coming over the horizon when the Impala glided through the threshold of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It had been forever since the brothers had made their way to east coast, Dean noted.

Being that it was fall the trees had been splattered with color that neither would ever really enjoy. Dean parked just outside the Mystic Pines Motel before getting out and jogging in to get a room. Sam stirred when Dean got back behind the wheel to move closer to the room but he did not wake. Once Dean successfully slid into anther slot he gave his brother a shot to the shoulder.

"Hey," He said. "Wake up sunshine." The sarcasm was thick.

Sam moved again but this time to turn away from Dean. In response, Dean laid on the horn causing Sam to jump up in surprise.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam yelled.

"You said wake you when we got here, and guess what… we are here." Dean said with a shit eating grin motioning towards their new abode.

Sam glared. "I said wake me, not give me a heart attack!"

Dean stared at his brother a few moments longer before shrugging and opening his door. It squealed in protest as he slammed it shut again, heading for the truck for his duffle.

Sam joined him at the rear grabbing his as well. "So, what do you want to do first?"

Dean looked at his brother with a humorless expression. "You are going to do whatever, but I seriously need some shut eye."

The brothers headed into the room wordlessly to prepare for the next few hours.

* * *

Elena watched the sunlight fill her room for she had not gotten the tiniest bit of sleep from the night before. Her mind kept wandering back to a moment from the night before but all she could remember was a faded black moment. What was it? Her faced scrunched in response as she tried to recall.

No doubt the past few weeks had been nearly impossible to get through, but the blank fog clouding her memory… it just felt… felt like it was something good. She sighed. Of course she would forget the good that was going on around her.

She jumped when her alarm clocked chirped alive from her bedside table. It was time to get up for school. Great, she was going to have to compensate for the circles that were sure to be underneath her eyes.

Elena moved to the closet to garb a deep red V-neck sweater and dark black jeans. Once clothed, she padded into the bathroom where Jeremy had just finished brushing his teeth.

"You know, if you wanted to play sick or something I'd cover for you." He said concern burning in his eyes

"No, Jeremy it's fine. I don't want to seem," She paused trying to think of the proper word.

"Weak?"

"Yeah."

"No one would see you that way. It's been a long couple of days. Anyone would need to get their strength back." He said, surely trying to soothe his sister.

"You don't, and you've been as big a part of this as I have. So I am fine. That is what I am going to stick to." She answered with finality. Jeremy knew there was no point in trying to argue it further.

After brushing her teeth and adding just the right amount of makeup needed to make it through the day Elena went back to her bedroom to grab a jacket and her book bag.

"Hello, Elena." Stefan said from the sill just below her window.

"Stefan," She answered not turning to look at him for fear of a breakdown.

"I came to pick you up for school. I figured we could, you know…" Stefan said looking down not sure of what he could actually say.

There was a long pause. Stefan felt as if time had just evaded the room not wanting to bring him some peace of mind.

"Oh, Stefan," she said turning and jogging the length of the room into his waiting arms.

He gladly accepted her and squeezed tight running his hands up and down her back.

They stood together in silence for what seemed like an hour before Stefan realized the time.

"We are never going to make it if we don't leave soon." He said pulling back a little to smile down at her. "I'll meet you up front." Before sliding away Stefan gently placed a kiss on her forehead and was out the window.

Elena sighed again before retrieving her things from the floor and headed down the stairs to see Alaric in the kitchen with Jeremy.

At her approach the two looked up at her with tight smiles.

"I heard about," he paused, "about everything. Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Jenna said strolling down the stairs and planting herself next to Elena.

"Oh I thought I heard her coughing a lot last night in the bathroom and I was just asking Alaric if he thought she should be going to school at all." Jeremy lied smoothly.

"And I thought if she really wasn't feeling good she'd have already let us know, but I wanted to ask just in case." Alaric finished.

Jenna turned to look at her niece with concern. Her hands fluttered to Elena's forehead. "You aren't feverish, you ok?"

"Oh, I am fine Jena. Don't worry."

There was a light knock on the door. Just in time Elena thought knowing that Jenna was still not convinced.

"That's probably Stefan."

"Oh are you two back…?" Jena let the question sit not knowing how to approach the topic.

"On the mend, I guess." Elena said before turning to Jeremy. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'll drive myself. I promised Bonnie I'd take her today." Jeremy said with a sheepish grin.

Elena scrutinized him for a second before another knock reminded her that it was time to go. She quickly turned on toe and stalked out the door with her vampire.

* * *

Dean awoke to Sam walking back through the motel door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to shake himself to be more alert.

"Here." Sam said handing him the cup.

"Thanks." Dean replied taking the cup, removing the lid, and taking a huge gulp. It was black. "Uh, what the hell? You trying to kill me with this crap?"

"No, but I figured it would help wake you up faster."

"Right." Dean grumbled before putting the cup on the nightstand. "Remind me again why we are here."

"Two girls at some masquerade styled town party; one mysteriously 'trip' breaks her neck and is dead, the other just missing. One moment she was there, the next gone."

"Sounds like a typical party gone wild to me, Sam."

"No, there was also a trashed room upstairs with wooden stakes in the walls with a bit of blood on the ground, some flickering lights. Dean, this has the stench of something."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded once. "We'll see. Where was the party at?"

"The mayor's house, but get this he died not to long ago in a fire midtown during another celebration where many witnesses saw a number of people just drop like rocks writhing in suspected pain. They were all taken away by deputies and never heard from again."

"Huh. Now it's starting to sound a little better. Let's go."

The house was a large white colonial number with white beams in upon the staircase leading in.

The boys were dressed in their suits as per usual on investigations. Sam knocked on the white door and waited for a woman in close to her late forties answered the door. She was dressed in a light purple dress suit and a white blouse. Her high chin showed she thought she was of importance.

"Ma'am I am Agent Elliot and this is Agent Collen, with the FBI." Sam said raising his badge in sync with Dean.

"Yes, gentleman. How can I help you?" She said plastering, arguably, the fakest smile on her face that the two brothers had ever seen.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about the recent deaths accruing in the area."

"Oh, please do come in." She said ushering them in and into a living room off to the left of the door. She motioned for them to sit on the, also, white leather couch. In front of them was an empty glass coffee table. She donned the seat directly across from them, crossing her legs at the knee. "I am all ears gentleman."

"We'd first like to ask about Sarah McGuinty, I understand that she died here not two days ago. If that's alright Miss…." Sam stopped allowing her to introduce herself.

"Mrs. Lockwood. You may call me Carol."

"The wife of the late Mr. Lockwood?" Dean finally chimed in, a slight frown changing his handsome features.

"Yes, he died in a terrible fire during one of our town's celebrations." Carol answered moisture becoming slightly visible in her eyes.

"Do you know how he became involved with the fire?"

"No." She looked at her hands neatly folded in her lap. "One moment we were together on stage announcing the fireworks and the next he was gone. I'd hardly come to know of it because my son, Tyler, got into a car accident just before I'd been notified of the fire."

"Car accident? Was this alcohol induced?" Sam inquired.

"No, of course not. It was all in the reports, did you not read them?" She asked frowning up at the two men.

"Yes, ma'am of course we did, but we are just looking for first hand accounts because, well, they are always different then reading a piece of paper. There are details that will be left out."

"Of course." She thought for a moment before continuing. "It had nothing to do with alcohol. It was more like he got a sudden headache and blacked out. That's all I was told."

Sam and Dean shared a quick glance before turning back to Mrs. Lockwood.

"What does all of this have to do with poor Sarah's accident?"

"Right. I'd like you to tell me everything you know about it." Dean said ignoring her question.

"Well it happened in the office just down the hall," Carol said gesturing. "Two boys who had been drinking that night were in some sort of brawl. Caroling Forbes, who is dating one of the young men involved in the fight was trying to stop it while Sarah," She gulped for air trying to fight tears, "Sarah was backing away… and then she tripped and hit her neck on the corner of the desk. It broke her neck killing her instantly. Tyler came to get me while Caroline took Matt to the car."

Sam was writing furiously in a notepad when he paused. "Tyler, your son?"

"Yes."

"And what was Matt's last name?" Dean asked.

"Donovan. Why, you don't think their fight had anything to do with her fall do you?"

"Not by the sound of it, but it is always nice to hear a first hand account." Dean tried to sound reassuring even though he was suspicious as hell.

"Also, about Aimee Bradley. Has there been anything to shed some light on her disappearance?" Sam asked.

"All I know is that people say she was last seen with Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore."

Sam finished writing down the two names and stood. Dean and Carol followed in suit.

"Thank you very much for your time Mrs. Lockwood. You have been most helpful." Sam said shaking her hand.

"No problem at all." She said stiffly.

"Before we head out is it alright if we take a look at the office where it all happened?" Dean asked putting on his most sympathetic smile.

"Of course, it's just over here."

Carol led the way to a full oak office with little pictures on the walls and books neatly filling the shelves. The desk was slightly askew as was the paper that had once been stacked neatly. There was a picture with a broken frame on the floor that had remnants of a liquid on it tossed to the side.

"If you need anything I will just be down the hall," Carol said before leaving.

They waited till they could not longer here the clicking of her heels before speaking.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked.

"I think it's a little funny how this Tyler kid had something going on the same nights as two different murders. From what I read, its been rumored that Tyler's dad was a bully. He could have been involved in the fire and him blacking out? That can't be a simple coincidence."

"The car accident just a cover? Possession maybe?"

"Could be. It's a credible way to keep the cops off his trail. Plus with the Caroline girl simply being focused on her boyfriend could have given him enough time to knock Sarah backward."

"Causing her to fall sideways into the desk."

"Yeah, that's what I am thinking, because in order to fall against this desk to deliver a fatal blow you'd have to fall at least a 45 degree angle and to get there that quickly there has got to be force behind."

Dean was frowning at Sam.

"What?"

"I don't even want to know why you know all that angle crap."

"It's called school, Dean. It helps you learn things." Sam said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Hey where'd you say the room was with all the furniture jacked up with the stakes in the walls?"

"Up stairs. The first door to the left of the staircase."

"Alright, I am going to go see what that was all about. You ok here?"

"Fine."

Dean didn't wait any longer before sneaking back down the hall near the front door to head up the stairs. Once he reached the top he noticed that the room he was looking for was cracked open a tad.

He pushed the door open slowly and looked around there were definitely holes in the walls but no stakes. If it were a demon possession, why would there be stakes here anyway – Dean wondered. The tables and chairs that made up the room were mostly knocked over this way and that. As he scanned the room he noticed a blood stain on the far west wall.

"What are you doing in here?" Carol asked.

Dean immediately faced her, playing it cool. "Looking for the bathroom, but as I came up the stairs I noticed this room looked tossed. Do you want to tell me what happened in here?"

"I don't know."

"You realize that lying to a federal agent is against the law, don't you?" Dean said sizing her up, trying to make her as uncomfortable as possible.

"I do, and since I am not lying I have nothing to worry about." She said keeping her head up.

"How can you not know what's happening in your own house?"

"It was a big party! The whole town was invited. How am I supposed to know exactly what was going on in here?"

"Then how come you didn't call the police and show them that?" He said jabbing his thumb towards the blood on the wall.

"I… I didn't see that. I will call the sheriff and have her here right away."

"Yeah, you do that." Dean said frowning.

* * *

Caroline checked her phone one more time before walking swiftly down the hall to where Elena and Stefan stood talking about her recent kidnapping. Caroline felt for the girl she really did but right now she had more important things to discuss with Stefan.

"Hey guys!" She said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey Caroline," Elena said while Stefan simply nodded.

"Is it ok if I borrow him for just a second?"

"Why, what's going on?" Elena asked.

"Anything you have to tell me I am sure you can say in front of Elena."

Caroline thought it over for a few seconds abs shrugged. There really was no upside "I guess. Well, apparently there's FBI in town investigating Aimee's disappearance and Sarah's death. My mum told me that they just left the Lockwood's after finding blood in the room we used to capture Katherine in upstairs. Now they want to talk to all of us. I am not sure what about but I am getting a really bad feeling guys."

"What?" Elena gasped.

"No, it makes sense. There has been enough death in this town, I am surprised it has taken them this long to actually come out here."

"What are we going to do? We can't just lie to them?" Elena said speaking in hushed yet worried tones.

"_We_ can. We can just compel them to believe us and then they will." Caroline said, a smug smile on her lips

"What about me? Katherine was posing as _me_, which means some of the havoc she has caused is going to be blamed on me! I can't just compel them like you can."

Stefan stood frowning. "We need to get everyone together. Now."

"Just ditch class?"

"C'mon Elena, it is not like you haven't done it before." Caroline kept up the smug attitude.

"Yeah, Elena you get Jeremy and Alaric. I'll get Damon. Caroline, get Tyler and Bonnie. You are also going to have to compel Matt not to remember what he did. He can't know about us. Meet back at the boarding house in fifteen minutes," Stefan said quickly. "Go, now."

Elena gave Stefan a worried glance before heading to Jeremy's first class.

"Please tell me there is a worth while reason that we were all getting together," Damon spat.

"Caroline, tell them."

Caroline quickly relayed the message about the FBI to the others.

"Great," Bonnie said.

"This will be easy have them talk to me and they will be out of our hair." Damon said shrugging from the corner. "I can easily make them believe that there is nothing here and we will move on."

"Damon that won't work." Caroline said.

"And why not?" He asked squinting at her.

"Because they don't want to talk to you."

"But I can still talk to them, easy as that. They wont even get to you all." He smiled again before sipping his scotch.

Alaric nodded. "This could work. If Damon gets to them before they get to any of you then we are set. They will leave town like nothing happened"

"Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy?" Elena said her voice one octave away from hysterical. "Of course you two are ok because they aren't interested in you. Aimee was last seen with 'me', how do I explain that it wasn't me but some stupid vampire twin who was set out to destroy my life?"

"Calm down," Jeremy said throwing a reassuring arm around her. "If Damon talks to them they wont be coming after any of us."

"Yeah, calm down. Yours was not the only life ruined by the psycho bitch." Damon said looking to Elena. This caused her heart to audibly pick up its pace, something that caused confusion in her. She had never reacted to Damon that way before.

Stefan looked around the room at everyone before settling on Tyler. "How come you are so quite?"

"I don't see what I am supposed to say. If Damon can take care of it, then fine/" Tyler said not making eye contact.

"You are too calm. You aren't freaking out about the fact that we may know something about Aimee's disappearing act, or that you in fact did kill Sarah, or maybe the fact the Elena just said freaky vampire twin? Now, why else would you be so calm, unless, you already knew the truth." Damon ranted standing and moving closer to Tyler. "Who told you?"

"Who cares? I know and that is that."

"Was it Caroline? She is the only one stupid enough to run her mouth." He glanced over to her angrily.

"Don't talk about her like that." Tyler said standing up straighter in attempt to match himself to the vampire in front of him.

"Aww, cute. You want to stand up for her. That's all fine and good but how are we to know that you aren't going to try and get us killed later?" Damon demanded moving his face to be within inches of Tyler's.

"Because I cant. You know that. To get you all killed would be to get me killed. I can't do that. I am a fucking werewolf!"

This caused a stir in the room.

"Yes, and werewolves are excessively inconvenient for me." He answered through clenched teeth.

"Damon, stop it." Stefan said moving up behind his brother. "He deserves to know. He has no one but us. We don't need another enemy. Right now we need to worry about the Feds that are here. Now, Caroline, what did your mum say was their names?"

"Agents Elliot and Collen."

Damon snorted and Alaric grinned.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie demanded.

"Elliot and Collen, like the guys from Def Leppard?" Damon continued laughing.

"Coincidence?" Caroline asked clearly not as amused.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'll find out. Where were they staying?"

"Mystic Pines."

"Alrighty then. I'll be back." Damon said gracing everyone with an evil smirk. "I suggest the rest of you get back to school before people start to notice."

* * *

Dean parked the Impala in the front of the visitors parking at the only high school in town. The pair exited the vehicle and headed towards the entrance. A cute, cocoa-colored woman in the attendance office greeted them.

"Hello ma'am I'm agent Elliot and this is Agent Collen," Sam said as the duo once again raised their badges, "and we were wondering if we could speak with a couple of your students today regarding a serious investigation."

"Does this have anything to do with Aimee Bradley?" She asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Yes, among other things." Dean replied.

"These are the students we need."

The attendance lady read the names and punched them into the computer individually writing down the class they were supposed to be in at that very moment.

"I'll have Callie here take you down to each classroom where you can conduct your questions."

"Thank you." Sam said.

Callie, was a short blond who wore short shorts and a tight pink t-shirt that read Double Bubble across the front. She eyed both of the brothers with hungry eyes.

Dean licked his upper lip and smiled flattered by the obvious pleasure he saw there. Sam looked at him incredulously.

"Dude, jail-bait," He said over annunciating his words.

"I know. I wouldn't even think of it."

Sam raised his eyebrow in disbelief. They arrived at the first class.

Callie announced to the teacher that they needed Tyler Lockwood. She turned around to face them after a minute, "He isn't here." She said in a high-pitched voice.

They brothers shared a knowing glance before having Callie take them to the next class.

Caroline was gone too.

Elena as well.

Stefan not there either.

"Imagine that." Dean said sarcastically.

The last class they arrived at was Matt Donovan's. He was actually there.

"Hello Matt, I am agent Collen, and this is my partner Agent Elliot. We'd like to ask you a couple questions about the night of Sarah's murder." Dean said.

"Sarah's murder? I thought it was an accident?" Matt asked confused.

"Was it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Tyler and I we were drinking and I guess I just snapped for a bunch of things that happened in the past. I mean we are friends but he's kinda been a dick lately."

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Well, like the time he made out with my mum. What kind of a best friend does that? He gets on my case about me dating Caroline like it was a terrible thing to do and then he almost gets her killed. Yeah it might not have been his fault but still."

"Almost got her killed how?"

"We were all in a car accident almost a month ago. It was pretty harsh. Care almost died."

"You were in the accident with Tyler?"

"Yeah, and so was Caroline."

"Interesting. What happened that night?" Sam prodded.

"His dad told us to go home. We were all at the Grille. He gave Tyler the keys to his car and he told Tyler to take us home. Then while we were driving Tyler kept asking if we'd heard anything. We hadn't but it seemed like it was causing him physical pain. Then, he lost control of the car."

"That's everything that happened?" Dean asked frowning.

"Yeah, everything I remember." Matt answered honestly.

"Thank you. You can go back now."

After Matt went back into the classroom the two brothers headed back up towards the front.

"So it wasn't a cover. He really did black out." Dean said.

"Yeah, but the noise he was talking about, that caused him pain. Could be linked to the other people from that night?"

"It's possible."

The drive back to the motel was quite both men lost in their own internal musings. As they parked, they were approached by a man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties, about 5'10", medium build, with shaggy black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Sweet ride." He said smiling.

Dean looked over to the blue '67 Chevy Camero SS the man was leaning on and nodded. "Yes, same to you."

"You wouldn't happen to be the two FBI agents in town would you? Because I would really love it if you were."

Sam frowned but still nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who's asking?" Dean said.

Damon smiled and shoved his way off his car and extended his hand first to Dean then to Sam, both of which shook it quickly. "Name's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? Any relation to Stefan?" Sam asked quickly.

"Yes, in fact, he is my brother." He smiled innocently. "Now, how would two upstanding gentleman of the law know Stefan? He isn't in trouble again is he?"

"We aren't for sure yet, but we'd love to have a chat with him." Dean said returning the faux innocence.

"I'm sorry but that isn't going to happen." Damon looked into their eyes and used his compulsion as he spoke. "You are to leave Mystic Falls because there is nothing going on out of the ordinary here. The girls died by natural causes only and you are to forget the names of the people you were going to interrogate. Leave town by tonight." Damon's last words were a warning any sane person would have taken heed to.

"Of course." Dean nodded with Sam agreeing silently from behind. "Leave town tonight. We understand."

"Good. Now forget you met me." Damon said waltzing back over to his car giddily and sliding into the seat. He gave a small finger wave and a sadistic grin before he left.

Sam and Dean stood there for a moment before heading to their room. Once inside the boys sat across from each other on their beds.

"That proof enough for you that there is something weird going on around here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. What the hell was that guy?" Dean asked frowning.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it was so short. I was editing a bunch of it on my own and was in such a rush to get it up I didn't get very far. But thanks for reading. Review if you want. Thanks!

* * *

Damon drove back to the boarding house brandishing a large cocky smile. That wasn't bad at all. What was everyone freaking out about anyway? He couldn't fathom that the others actually doubted his ability to handle a simple situation. His mind wandered back to the meeting and how aggravating it was that he couldn't handle his one and only major problem. Tyler. Then again that really wasn't his only problem was it? Elena plaguing his mind was definitely on the problem list.

He'd heard the way he heart fluttered when he'd looked at her earlier as well. On the one hand he loved the fact that there was now evidence of his effect on her but on the other that meant that Stefan might have caught on as well. Shit. He finally wanted the best for his brother after one hundred and forty five years. He finally had given up on stealing her away and _now _she decides to show some form of interest. Damon shook his head. No, it was nothing. There was no reason to worry. It was just her fear. Yeah, he thought, that was plausible enough.

Right.

After pulling into the garage back at the boarding house, Damon headed inside to see Stefan and Elena on the couch holding hands and talking.

"Well, look at the happy couple all back together. Shouldn't you both be at school?" He said smiling.

Elena turned to glare at him. "Not now, Damon."

"What, I'm not causing any trouble. Oh and by the way, you are welcome." He added slightly annoyed at the lack of appreciation. "Your Fed problem is resolved." Damon said with a humorless expression.

"Thanks, Damon. Really, but we do still have problems to deal with."

"Like what? The Elijah guy is dead, Elena's safe, and Katherine is no longer a pain in our ass."

"Rose said that they are still going to come after her. Something about a guy named Claus."

"Rose? Who the hell is that and why do we care about her?" Damon asked frowning.

"She's one of the Vampires that took me. She said that only the blood of a doppelganger could break the curse for the originals."

"Originals?"

"Yeah, the original vampires. You know, oldest in our history. We just killed one of them." Stefan said shaking his head in apparent disbelief.

"It wasn't too hard to kill that guy and still why should we care about what she says?" Damon said still not convinced.

"Because she was trading me for her freedom. She was scared Damon. She knew a lot about Katherine and me and whatever the curse is. "

"She is also offering to help us." Stefan said pursing his lips slightly.

"Oh is that right? She deserves a medal." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Well until we know for sure how to deal with these people I think she is our best bet, unless you have some other genius plan you haven't shared with us."

"No, not really other than kill them."

"I am sure that will be simple seeing how they are older than you both by oh I don't know, more than five _hundred_ years." Elena said allowing her own sarcasm to slip through."

"We got Katherine didn't we? She was significantly older than us. Sure it was hard but we did it. All we need is to get the gang back together and put together another plan that will help keep you protected. What do you say?" Damon said raising his arms in a mock ta-duh.

Stefan sat quietly lost in thought.

"Stefan, do you think that we can do this?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Elena, we aren't going to let anyone hurt you. Do you understand me?" Damon said losing his tough guy attitude and looking deep into her eyes as if they held the absolute truth.

Stefan placed a reassuring hand on her back, unconsciously giving Damon a slight warning.

"But the oldest vampires in the history of time want me dead, that's something to worry about." Elena said staring at her hands. "What if I get all of you killed first and then they get me anyway."

Damon's mask came back up quicker then it had left. "Think of it this way, with everyone you care about already dead, they will be giving you peace."

"Damon." She squealed smacking him the chest.

"What? There is a silver lining to everything."

* * *

The brothers stuck close to the motel that night not wanting to risk running into anyone they had planned to interrogate in the morning. They wanted to make it clear that what Damon's attempt to scare them off had not worked. They were going to send a message.

"So there are few creatures that use mind control like that guy was trying to," Sam mused aloud while Dean laid face up on his bed, his booted feet crossed at the ankle.

"Vampires, some demons, I don't know. Coupled with stakes I say we got us a couple of vampires on our hands."

"I can agree to that, but what do they have to do with the people that got taken by the deputies."

"Not sure, Sammy. Maybe we could talk to the sheriff. See what her department knows about those other missing people the night the mayor died."

"Yeah, and we know that Aimee's dead thanks to Damon, but where is she and how did she die?"

"Well, she was last seen with the other Salvatore right? If the Damon dude is a vamp I lay dollars to donuts that his dear brother is too."

"So how is that connected to Sarah's death?"

"Might not be. Tyler wasn't possessed so either he is one sadistic son of bitch and just wanted to kill her or it really was an accident."

"No, I get the feeling it wasn't a simple accident. Then there is the room upstairs. None of this is adding up." Sam scratched his head in frustration.

* * *

Dean sighed. "Then we just have to wait till morning. Head down to the Salvatore boarding house, kick in the door and get some damn answers."

Alaric was back over at Elena's house helping Jenna cook dinner when she came through the door. Elena walked into the kitchen to find there was an extra place set at the table.

"Who's coming over for dinner?" Elena asked the pair frowning, afraid maybe another vampire had worked their way into the house.

"Bonnie," Jenna replied with a smile.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God..

"Oh ok, when is she getting here?"

"She is already her. She is upstairs with Jeremy," Alaric answered with a knowing look.

Elena's eyes widened with understanding before she turned and jogged up the stairs to Jeremy's room. She knocked not wanting to just barge in, in case her best friend and brother were in some sort of compromising position.

Jeremy answered the door instantly.

"Elena, you're home. Finally."

"Yeah, sorry. I was at Stefan's and we were talking about… Are you two dating?" Elena burst out suspiciously, though she was unable to keep and approving smile from her lips.

"No, why would you think that?" Jeremy answered in a rush. "She came over to see you and you weren't here so we were talking." He continued unaware of the bright shade of red he was turning.

Bonnie smiled sheepishly from the bed where she was perched. "Hey Elena."

"Hi, Bonnie." Elena smiled.

"Dinner." Jenna called from downstairs.

Jeremy looked from Bonnie to Elena and back before pushing past her and down the stairs.

"Uh huh." Elena said smiling as her best friend moved next to her for a hug.

Dinner was going to be very interesting, she thought.

* * *

When the morning finally came the boys were restless and ready to get out. Dean was already out the door as Sam exited the bathroom. They both knew that it was very likely that Damon would still be home but they were hoping to catch Stefan before leaving for school. Talking to both of them would make managing time much easier.

Dean sped through the town not wasting any time. After parking they walked to the door and were greeted by a teenage girl. She was about 5'6" with long chocolate brown hair, big brown eyes, and pouty lips. She was wearing a thin blue blouse, jeans and converse.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Hi. I'm Special Agent Collen and this is my partner Agent Elliot with the FBI. Would happen to know if Stefan or Damon Salvatore was here?" Dean said with a pleasant smile holding up his ID.

Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but both the men caught it.

"Yeah, I can check, uhm, what do you need with them exactly?" She asked worry filling her chest with fire.

"Just a couple routine questions is all." Sam said this time with a mockingly pleasant smile to match Dean's.

"Right, uh… how is that possible?" She muttered clutching the door closer to her body while looking down at her feet.

"Excuse me?" Dean said.

She brought her wide eyes up to meet theirs. "Oh, nothing." She said before abruptly turning around.

Dean grabbed at her arm and spun her back around to face them. "Wait minute sweetheart. Why don't you go ahead and tell us who you are?"

"Why does it matter you are here to see them right?" She barked.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "I asked you a question."

"Elena Gilbert, now let me go." She consented moving her face closer to his angrily.

"I don't think we will, because we are going to need to talk to you too. I think it's nice the gang is all here don't you?" He said facing Sam with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah, let's go."

Dean pushed Elena through the door with enough pressure to make her aware that he meant business but without causing harm. She marched toward the large den and stood tapping her foot.

"Well?" Dean prodded.

"Hold on," she held up a finger. "Stefan, Damon."

The two waltzed into the room together with two very different expressions. Confusion mapped its way around Stefan's face, while disbelief clung to Damon's.

"Who are they?" Stefan asked moving to Elena's side and wrapping a possessive arm around her waist.

"Don't worry precious we aren't here to steal your girlfriend," Dean answered. "We just, have a few questions for you."

"No, first you are going to answer my question." Stefan growled.

"They are with the FBI," Damon finally spoke.

"Ah, look he remembers us." Dean smiled to Sam who was eyeing Damon suspiciously. "Why don't we all just sit down?"

Stefan looked to Damon who shrugged suddenly deciding to play if cool.

Sam and Dean sat on the love seat while Damon sat in a chair directly to their left, Elena and Stefan placed themselves across.

"How are you even here?" Damon broke the silence first.

"We are asking the questions here chuckles, not you." Dean shot back.

Damon was off the couch in seconds grabbing Dean by the throat and slamming him into a wall.

"I don't think you have any idea who you are messing with." He said quietly but in his most threatening voice.

Next thing Damon was a aware of was solid blackness.

Sam would had been watching for the outburst was at Damon's back in second shoving a syringe of vervain into his throat instantly knocking him out.

"Oh, I think we do." Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ~ a big thank you to all who have read this so far! I really appriciate the reviews and such I've gotten so far. Please continue to let me know what you are thinking or if you catch anything a little out of the ordinary. Not Beta'd sorry about that in advance. Also big thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for helping me with the Vervain in the ink idea! It was amazing! I hope this answers some questions. Will post again soon! *small spoiler Katherine will have an appearence hopefully within the next chapter or two and Dean's Deal will become a topic of discussion.

* * *

Caroline knocked on the big wooden door. She was beyond starving and she knew that if she didn't get anything soon from Damon she was going to have to resort to squirrels. She winced at the thought. Animal blood was _so _not appetizing. She pounded again but nothing happened.

"Hello? Guys, are you in there?" Caroline tried the knob finding it unlocked. This wasn't really unusual but something still felt wrong.

She shut the door as quietly as she could. She moved swiftly down the hall towards the den.

"What the HELL did you just do to him?" She heard Stefan yell at someone.

When she came around the corner she was surprised to see two men standing over Damon's crumpled form and Stefan not two feet away from them with his teeth protruding.

"I just shot a bunch of vervain into his system, he will be ok but for now he is not going anywhere." Sam said.

"You're lucky I didn't just kill the bastard!" Dean said twisting his clothes back into their proper position.

"Who are you?" Elena asked her eyes darting back and forth between the two strange men and Damon.

"Because it is clear you aren't just ordinary FBI." Stefan finished angrily taking a step towards the men putting him less than a foot away. "What _the hell_ do you want?"

Caroline used her speed to place herself between them and Stefan. She looked him in the eye, "Calm down, Stefan. He will be ok."

"Answer me!" He yelled not even acknowledging Caroline's presence.

The brothers shared a look unsure how to answer.

"You have to answer our questions first." Sam said.

"You just shot my brother full of poison! What is to stop me from killing you right now?" Stefan yelled barely containing his anger.

"Curiosity. Fear. Maybe you think he deserves it?" Dean said smirking.

"You think I am afraid of you?" Stefan laughed at the thought.

"Yet he doesn't deny the other two. I think I hit it out of the park, Sammy." Dean remained smug as Stefan charged at him.

Caroline tried to shove Stefan away while Sam pushed Dean backward to keep him from lunging in return.

Damon moaning stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Uh…. Make it stop." He mumbled opening an eye. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He said shifting his gaze to Sam.

Elena had her hands on either side of Stefan's face. "Ssshhh shhh, it's ok. Calm down."

Stefan was taking angry deep breaths to control himself.

"What is going on here?" Caroline finally chirped after a few moments of silence.

"Those are the two FBI agents Damon talked to yesterday. That one set him off and Damon attacked. Then they shot him full of vervain."

Caroline's head whipped around to look at the strangers. "How did you know what he was?" She asked seriously.

"Lucky guess." The pair said together.

She raised her eyebrows. "You expect me to believe that? Really?"

"Well you didn't say lie to you." Dean said.

"I'm…. I'm going to kill you…." Damon said rolling over, sounding like a drunk who'd fallen and couldn't get up.

"Not if I kill you first." Dean retorted placing his boot on Damon's back shoving him flat on the floor again.

"Stop it! All of you get a hold of yourselves. Now we have all got questions and it's not going to be solved through threats and sarcastic remarks. So let's please grow up, sit down, and talk this over like mature adults." Elena finally said looking away from Stefan.

Dean made a face at Sam that read 'eh why not'.

All but Damon moved back to the couches.

"Ok, first question, who are you?" Stefan blurted out once everyone was settled. He seemed to have regained some his composure.

"My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"What are you doing here?" He continued.

"Eh-eh. That was two, sunshine. It's our turn. Who killed Aimee Bradley? We know she was last seen with you two." Dean said jabbing two fingers at Elena and Stefan.

"It wasn't me people saw. It's really hard to explain." Elena said.

"Try." Dean demanded.

"Her name is Katherine Peirce and she's a vampire. We look exactly alike, we aren't sure why just yet. But she is the one who killed Aimee. I wasn't even there. I was hiding in the bushes waiting to ambush Jeremy for some answers."

"About what?"

"Nope, my turn. What are you doing here?" Stefan asked in a staccato fashion, emphasizing each word.

"Investigating the murders that have gone on in this town. Sarah and Aimee were what caught our attention, but soon we discovered there was more going on than we thought." Sam answered again, his poker face in place. "What answers did you need, Elena?"

"Well, it goes back to when she, Katherine I mean, fell in 'love' with Stefan and Damon, had them turned and then faked her own death. She came back claiming that she wanted Stefan and if we stayed together, she would…." Elena took a deep breath.

"She would kill everyone Elena loved in front of her, one by one." Stefan finished grasping at Elena's hand in reassurance.

"So Stefan and I had a series of fake fights to make it appear that we'd separated but really we were still seeing each other in secret. She knew. She always knew. Once step ahead every time. So she had my aunt stab herself in front of me. So I officially ended it to protect my family. I knew it was my fault. But soon we discovered she wasn't just after me or Stefan, but this moonstone that she'd used as leverage to escape when faking her death in 1864. Katherine was using a werewolf to get it. Mason Lockwood. Damon killed him and it set her off. "

"So then she demanded it at the masquerade and we knew that we needed to stop her. So we had Bonnie cast a spell on a room upstairs to trap her, my brother, and I. Before we could get her up there she and I ran into each other on the dance floor where she posed as Elena. She threatened that if I didn't bring her the moonstone then she'd kill whoever, whenever. I didn't believe her. She killed Aimee. We got her upstairs and a fight broke out. What we didn't know was there was another witch here who tied Elena to Katherine so that whatever happened to Katherine, happened to Elena, so we were unable to kill her right away. Bonnie convinced the other witch to undo the spell and she helped us take Katherine down so to speak."

Sam and Dean simply stared. Disbelief was the only readable emotion playing across their features.

"What?" Caroline finally asked losing patience.

"No wise cracks from the pretty boy?" Damon said wincing as he crawled toward a chair.

"I can't believe this," Dean rubbed his face.

"What?" Elena asked.

"This is any hunter's dream," he answered in joyful disbelief.

"Hunter?" This time it was Caroline who voiced her confusion.

Stefan and Damon shared a knowing look. "A hunter seeks after all things Supernatural. Vampires, werewolves, witches, and anything else you can think of. They kill them and move on to the next town. No questions asked." Damon said finally finishing his climb on top of the seat. He rubbed his shoulders as if trying to rid himself of a muscle cramp.

"So you aren't really FBI agents." Elena gathered.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart."

She made a face at him, disregarding her argument to act like mature adults.

Damon smiled.

"So you want to kill all of us just because it's you job description?" Elena asked.

"No, we kill those that are evil. We hunt things that kill people. SO there may be a few questions asked."

"How do you find them?" Caroline asked completely enveloped in their story.

"We find articles about people who have been killed violently but in off the wall kinds of ways. Like, the nine kinds of crazy people. We investigate, till we find the truth. Sometimes we are right, other times, not so much. Sometimes friends we've helped ask us for favors or we tag team with other hunters."

"Do you think we are evil?"

"So far you don't seem so bad, but him… he's definitely a dick." Dean gestured to Damon, who gave a half smile half – half glare.

"Do you know what I am?" She asked slowly.

Dean cocked his head to the side, "I was hoping human."

Caroline shook her head.

"Caroline you don't have to…" Elena stopped in response to her hand rising.

"I'm a vampire too. I want you to tell me if you want to kill us, honestly?" She said – her pupil dilating as she used her compulsion.

"Precious, I had to be the one to tell you, but that doesn't work on us. Your pal tried it too and look we are still in town."

Damon grunted.

"But to answer your question, I don't know yet. You seem like ok, but that doesn't mean anything. Vamps are great actors. They can fool whoever they want."

"Except you guys." Elena added.

"Except us." He smiled.

"How are you able to not be compelled? I mean I have this necklace, but is laced in vervain. Do you have it in yours?" Elena said pointing to the amulet that hung from his neck.

"No, we, uh, we kind of have it engrained in us."

No one spoke, all but Sam looked him up and down. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Engrained in you? How does _that_ work?" Damon asked disgust coloring his tone.

"We have these anti-possession tattoos, and we slipped vervain into the ink. It was mixed and now we can wear it without fear of ever being compelled. It was just a safety precaution we both felt was necessary."

Elena was clearing impressed. "Where are they?"

"Above our hearts."

"Can we see them?" Caroline asked an amused grin on her face.

Dean cracked a half smile and lifted his undershirt causing his forest green open button up to slide open revealing a chiseled six pack and a star surrounded in flames above his heart.

Both girls blushed.

Stefan who'd averted his eyes for a moment raised his to Dean as he dropped his clothing back into place, "If we prove to you it wasn't us, will you believe us?"

"I believe you now. But I want the whole story. Does any of this relate to the people that went missing the same night Mayor Lockwood died?"

"Yes. They are all vampires except the mayor. We didn't realize why he could hear what we did till we discovered his brother Mason, who was a werewolf. The vamps were all brought to this old Gilbert warehouse downtown and it was lit up. The device the counsel used was only known to bring down vampires. They didn't realize there was something else out there. He died down there with the rest of them." Damon recalled, his eyes seeing something that wasn't in the room.

Dean eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know?"

"I was there. Stefan, and Bonnie saved my life."

Dean nodded unsure whether to feel pity or think he deserved it.

Sam who had been silent finally spoke, "Four vampires, two witches, one werewolf, and a doppelganger. How does that…." Then he was lost in thought again.

"Everything has an important connection, boys, you just need the full story to understand." A female voice with a distinct English accent announced from behind the Winchester's.

Dean stiffened at the sound and Sam turned to stare wide eyed at his brother. They would know that voice anywhere. Dean turned slowly wishing that it wasn't true. How could she have possibly found them this time? Not even Bobby knew where they were exactly.

When he faced her he saw that she'd cropped her hair much shorter.

"Bella." He said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Bonnie arrived to her third class utterly confused. Where was everybody? Certainly they had not called another meeting and forgot her. She went through the hallways looking for a face, any face that would know. Finally she ran into Tyler.

"Tyler!" She called.

He closed his locker before facing her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering though. Have you seen Elena, or Caroline? Stefan even?"

"Nah, not today."

"Weird, cause after I left last night, I knew she was going to visit Stefan again but I figured they would just ride to school together but I haven't been able to find anyone. I need to know if everything went ok yesterday with Damon and the agents. "

"I think if there was a problem, they would have let us know by now, don't you think?"

"No, if there was a problem they'd have no way to let us know."

"Bonnie, I think you are just over worried about it. Just try to relax. It will be ok." Tyler said clearly trying not lose his patience.

"Relax like you?" She asked.

"Bonnie, I have so much going on it's not even funny. I cannot stop thinking about what I did to Sarah and with the next full moon coming, I…" Tyler's breathing was becoming more and more rapid.

"Tyler… Tyler it's ok. Don't think about that right now. We will figure out how to break the curse and you won't have to stress this. What we should be thinking about is the FBI, especially since you are worried about Sarah."

"Thanks Bonnie. That was so helpful." Tyler said before pushing past her.

She sighed and looked down at her cell phone. She hadn't noticed because her phone was on silent but she had a new text from Elena.

_We're at Stefan's. Something new has come up. Get here ASAP._

"You look upset."

Bonnie gasped aloud. "Jeremy! Don't you know better than to sneak up on a witch?"

He smiled "Yeah, but it is too much fun. Besides what are you going to do? It's me."

"Oh just because you think you are charming doesn't mean I won't get you back." She played back. "Anyway, I am fine but we need to get to Stefan's. Something, I guess, has come up. Elena wants us there like an hour ago."

"Yeah, I just got her text. We can take my car. Should we get Tyler?"

"No. He's got way too much on his mind right now. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to all of you who are reading and keeping up with the story. all the feedback is awesome! SO here is the newest bit. Let me know what you think, or any ideas you'd like to see happen and i can see how it fits. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!

* * *

"How the hell did you find us?" Dean said clenching his perfect jaw visibly radiating with anger.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"What do you think? We've been avoiding you for weeks and it seemed to be working and then you just show up out of nowhere with some sloppy haircut; like that could really disguise you. How did you find us?" He growled.

"I beg your pardon, but it is not some sloppy haircut. I don't know what you are talking about. Who is Bella?"

Sam's eye brows shot down as his head slowly cocked to the side. Dean shot up from the couch and strode toward her allowing his height to intimidate.

Rose, who was indeed not Bella, raised her face to continue to stare into his eyes. There was no fear of course but there was definitely something there. She took one step backward in order to take in the rest of him. She started slowly with his boots, up his tight blue jean that shaped his long athletic legs, to his chest that was hidden underneath layers of clothing. She frowned slightly wishing for a better peak, before continuing her scan. His full lips looking utterly delectable were set in anger, up his straight nose back to the deep green eyes. For a second she wondered how she'd never met someone so handsome.

"I assure you, if we had met before, I would remember." She said.

Dean took another step towards her, before they knew it she was backed into a wall.

"Dean, don't do that. You don't know what she is capable of!" Elena frantically spoke from the couch unaware of why she was so ready to defend a stranger who five minutes ago was discussing whether or not he felt like killing them.

He ignored her completely.

"Oh, I see you like to play it rough, Dean." Rose teased, laughing to herself at the fact he really thought he was man handling her.

"Quit with the games, damn it."

"Let him provoke her." Damon muttered just as Rose quickly thrust her hand upward knocking the arm Dean had used to hold her in place away. She grabbed at his clothes and in less than a second had him pinned the exact same way he had her.

"Now who likes it rough?" Dean smirked trying to hide his surprise.

Sam had slipped from the couch over to where his brother was unknowingly being confronted by a vampire.

"If you aren't Bella then who are you?"

She turned from Dean to look at his almost equally stunning brother. "I'm Rose." She relinquished Dean and waltzed to the center of the room.

_Another Doppelganger? _Sam mouthed to Dean. He half nodded his head once to the side before looking at her again.

"Do you have any family then, _Rose_? A sister, maybe, one that's your age?"

"I had a family yes, long ago. They are all dead. I have a late brother, but no sisters." She answered. "Why?"

"Curiosity." Sam answered quickly.

"You question clearly was headed in some sort of direction, what was it?" Her patience thinning.

"Bella Talbot. You have no idea who that is?"

"No clue. What is she to me?"

"She's, uh, she's your twin."

"Impossible. I am over 500 years old, I am fairly certain I would know if I had a twin." She scoffed.

"If it is so impossible, how can she be a doppelganger?" Sam said pointedly looking to Elena who was gripping the edge of the couch as she watched the confrontation.

Rose looked to her and then back at Sam. "It is in her blood. Not mine."

"You are wrong. If you get the chance I suggest you look her up for yourself. Then you won't have to just take our word for it. "

"Careful though, she is a real bitch." Dean added.

Rose didn't look as if she gave two shits about looking up Bella Talbot.

"So what is this connection you mentioned?" Sam said crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

Jeremy pulled up to the Salvatore's house and both he and Bonnie were out of the car in a flash. They walked in without so much as a knock and continued straight back into the den.

Bonnie took in the situation quickly, not recognizing three of the people that were engaged in the conversation everyone was taking a part in. She could tell that the woman was a vampire by the energy flying off of her. The other two she knew were human, except the taller one, for they were both imposing to her small frame, was slightly different. She couldn't tell what, or why, but there was something there.

Damon was the first to acknowledge her and Jeremy's presence, but his lack of a satirical remark was cause enough for her to worry.

Jeremy also noticed the newest additions but that didn't stop him from entering the room shamelessly and stopping directly behind Elena.

"Who are they?" He said nodding in the direction of the brothers.

"That's Sam and Dean." Caroline said from the couch, not far from sounding like a giddy school girl. "They are hunters."

"Hunters? Like Alaric?"

"Alaric isn't really hunter exactly, more just a kill who threatens him kind of guy. These two hunt things. Trying to save people." Elena explained this time.

"Oh, well you're a bit late. We already took care of the problem." Jeremy said.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Have you?" Sam challenged.

"Yeah, Katherine is back in the tomb. Elena's safe. Stefan and Damon already killed the guy who nabbed her, so what is the point of you showing up now? We did fine without you."

"Somebody kidnapped you?" Dean asked glancing at her, for second he almost seemed to care.

"I did." Rose proclaimed shamelessly.

"What? I thought you said you killed _him_?" Bonnie finally spoke.

"Well yes, the one that wanted her. This one was just using her as leverage to finally get peace in her life. Or so she claims." Damon said making no attempt to hide his suspicion.

"It's true. It was more so to save my brother, Trevor. We have been hunted for _five hundred years_ because he fell under Katherine's spell, just like you two did. He turned her to save her life. They were going to kill her to lift the curse of the Originals. He saved her and she left."

"What is the bloody curse everyone keeps mentioning?" This time he sounded bored.

"When you are ready for that answer I will give it to you. Look, I would love to stand here all day and give you a history lesson, but we have more pressing matters at hand. There is going to be a group of the oldest vampires in our history, coming here to steal your girlfriend. We need to find a way to get her safe."

"What do you suggest?" Stefan asked his forehead crinkling.

"I have no idea other than to run and keep running. That's the only way I have survived these past centuries. Granted you could follow the same steps my brother took. Just food for thought."

"Well, I say we go talk to this Katherine bitch everyone keeps bad mouthing and see if she knows anything about what is going on. I mean you said that she faked her own death back in 1864. Seems to me that she was trying to hide from someone, and since Bell… sorry Rose here says there is a connection to everything but refuses to tell us, I say let's squeeze our other source." Dean offered.

"Oh, look at you go. You deserve a gold star for being so smart, but here is what you don't know: Katherine isn't just going to give up information because you say please. She is going to want something in return. I bet you I can tell you what that is right now. I can also tell you that it will never happen, because she will just return to torturing all of us. You won't get anything out of her. That I can promise you."

"Don't be such a skeptic." Dean said.

"No, I like to think I am a realist." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Sam and I will go ourselves. Where is she?"

"No, not happening." Stefan said standing.

"Why? Afraid we will actually get what we are looking for?"

"More afraid you will try to get her out of the tomb. Which none of us will allow to happen."

"Look, we aren't here to spring her from her cage ok? I think if we just give it a try then maybe something good will come out of it." Sam reasoned.

"Fine. I'll take you. One of you." Damon said.

"I'll go." Dean grinned.

"No, we go together." Elena said. "Maybe if she feels threatened it will be easier to get answers."

"That's a tad extensive." Damon remarked.

"Jeremy and I don't need to be there." Bonnie finally spoke up. "I can't lift the spell anyway so I would be of no use. Jeremy is better out of sight out of mind. Even, Caroline wouldn't need to go."

"Oh I am going." She said finally rising from her seat. "I don't want to miss two hunters in action." She smiled eyeing Sam this time.

Sam shifted his wait slightly in the opposite direction.

"Fine, that makes it three vampires to two hunters. I am certainly ok with this." Damon said finally smiling.

Elena rolled her eyes.

* * *

They made their way through the forest heading towards the old burnt down church that held cover for the tomb beneath.

Sam and Dean did not speak their mind because they knew they wouldn't be out of earshot of anyone.

"So how long have you two been hunters?" Caroline asked after sauntering up next to them.

"Our whole life." Sam answered.

"Aren't those uncomfortable out here?" Dean asked pointing to her knee high black boots.

"Oh, they aren't too bad. My balance is excellent," She smiled.

Damon who was a few paces ahead mimicked her underneath his breath in annoyance. He tried to recall why they'd allowed her to come along. Oh, yeah, should things go awry, there was backup. He made a disgusted sound.

"How come you grew up hunting things? Were your parents over paranoid or something?"

"No, our dad raised us. My mother was killed by a demon when I was six months old. It sort of introduces him to reality so to speak."

"Not that it is any of your business." Dean whispered. Stefan cracked a smile.

Dean moved out a little letting Sam, Caroline, and Stefan pass him. He preferred the rear where he could see everyone. What he failed to realized was the Elena was now the one occupying space next to him. "I am sorry about your mom." She said. He could hear the pain in her voice.

"I appreciate that," He said.

"I know it's really hard to deal with."

"Yep."

"Was it hard growing up knowing what there is out there?"

"Eh, not really. I kind of prefer to know what is going on. It's sort of a comfort to know that if I have to face something I have a better chance of knowing how to kill it. Rather than being some poor sap that is going to have to depend on someone to save my sorry ass or die."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't know. I mean it's so hard to keep the secret. You always feel like a liar and you have to hide how you are really feeling when you know what was behind someone's death."

"Like Aimee and Sarah?"

"Yeah, I mean I feel like it was job to protect them but instead they are dead because of me. Jenna was almost killed because of me. It's just, how do you come to terms with something like that?"

"I hate to be the one who tells you but, you don't get over it. It's something that just sticks with you. No matter what you try to do to get rid of that sick feeling, it never lets go."

"Who was it?"

"Hmm?" He asked sounding far away.

"Who was it that made you feel like that?"

"Aren't you the intuitive one?" Dean smirked locking eyes with her. "It was my dad. See, we finally found what had killed my mom and we were trying to kill it. After a brief confrontation, we got in an accident. I was supposed to die." He shifted his eyes to the ground. "He made a deal with the thing, his life and a colt for me to live again."

Elena stopped short. "Oh, my God. Here I am whining about my problems and you…. Wow. I am so sorry."

"Hey, shit happens right?" Dean chuckled humorlessly turning his head away from her completely.

"Yeah, but how could he put that kind of pressure on you? I mean who could honestly do that to someone?"

_Me_ – Dean thought. The ever present nagging in the back of his head never let him forget that. Thankfully Sam and Caroline were engaged in conversation about hunting that Dean knew Sam wouldn't have overheard.

Just then they rounded a bend and were face to face with the tomb's door.

"Interesting choice of artwork." Sam mused turning to smile at his brother.

"A pentagram? What's so significant about that?" Damon asked, he still didn't bother believing in the witchy-woo bull.

"That is just almost like a devil's trap. It helps capture demon's and keep them from escaping when you want to excise them."

"Ok, this is how we are going to do this, one of you two will stay here with me, and Rose. The rest of you will go back over there and wait." Damon said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I don't trust either of you."

"Well I don't trust you, but we aren't doing things my way." Sam retorted raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing will happen to either of you." Stefan said. "You have my word."

"That's reassuring." Dean muttered. "I'll stay." Sam looked at him and they shared a silent be careful.

Elena, Sam, Caroline, and Stefan all walked away.

Once out of sight Damon spoke, "Alright, I'll open the door and then you can talk to her but she cannot go out. You," he pointed at Rose, "can't go in or you are stuck. You, as much as I'd like to push you in, probably shouldn't go in."

"Understood."

Damon slid the rock out of the way to reveal nothing but darkness.

They waited a few minutes.

"Uh, dude, there's nothing."

Damon poked his nose close to the entrance and a figure tried to rush out of the opening only to be stopped less than six inches from his nose. She was in a tiny dress that at one point was made of beautiful black lace but was now slightly tattered. Her hair waved due to moisture and she shared the exact same Chocolate colored hair and deep eyes as the human Dean was just talking to. He hid his shock. Doppelgangers were really starting to get under his skin.

"She's still here." Damon mused.

"Let me out!" Katherine said training her eyes on him.

"Not a chance, but I would like you to introduce you to some friends of mine."

Katherine glanced at Rose. "Know her, and don't care." Then her eyes fixed on Dean. "Either you brought me a gorgeous snack or you really think he is the answer to your problem."

"Which problem?" Damon asked.

"Me." Her smile was bittersweet.

"Why would he be an answer to that?" He kept his cool. There was no way she knew he was a hunter.

"Because I've heard all about him and his family. Tragic story, really." She sticking out her lower lip, in a mock pout. "How's your brother, Dean?"

* * *

alright that is all for now.. any questions/comment/concerns are welcome. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry it has taken so long to update but work had to get in the way. Anyways this one is a bit longer so i hope everyone enjoys. There is some twist and turns i hope you all enjoy. feel free to review! THANKS!

* * *

"Now, I am not one to forget a pretty face, but how is it that you know me and I don't recognize you at all?" Dean smirked unaffected by Katherine's sarcasm.

She smiled sweetly. "Oh c'mon, you have to know how popular you are among vampires?"

"Popular? That's an interesting choice of words." He smirked. "But really, how do you know me?"

"Like I said you are quite the popular one."

"Katherine we don't have time for games. We need information, now."

"That's too bad. I don't have any to give," she answered picking at her nail.

"Katherine, look at me." Rose spoke.

She rolled her eyes dramatically before consenting. "What?"

"Tell them what you know."

"I don't have to listen to you. What is in it for me? Honestly, you know as much as I do."

Rose shook her head. "I don't know as much. You know that. Now tell them what they need to know or so help me."

"You'll what? Come in here and get me? Ha, I am so scared. Don't you know that those vampires that come in do not come out?" Katherine smirked. "So you can make all your little threats, but I will remain untouched."

Dean laughed aloud.

"What is so funny?" Rose demanded.

"I just know a few ways that you could get to her. That includes me and Sam. We are human and we can go in there. Allow us to go in. Let us make her talk." Dean explained.

"Oh, please send them in here. I think it would be great fun!" Katherine smiled clapping her hands lightly. "But Dean, what if I hurt poor little Sammy? What if I kill him? You wouldn't be able to bring him back this time would you? Your deal has already been made. Too bad you don't have two souls to give away." Katherine's maniacal laugh could be heard from the other side of the bend.

* * *

"What was that?" Elena asked looking around worried.

"Just Katherine." Stefan said before training his eyes on Sam. "You died?

Sam's jaw clenched a few times before he answered. "Yes."

"Oh my God! How? Are you…." Caroline had rushed to his side trying to find a spot to place her hands in comfort. She settled for his shoulder. She felt him stiffen but ignored it.

"I was stabbed in the back. I fell into my brother's arms then the next thing I knew I was waking up." Sam said with no emotion.

"How long were you, um, gone?" Elena asked concern flooding her brown eyes.

"Three days." Still no emotion; just a flat bored monotone voice.

"She said something about his soul? What was she talking about?" Stefan's eyes squinted as his suspicion grew. "When were you going to tell us?"

"Never. It was none of your business." Sam's face was contorted in a half glare.

"It obviously is if she is trying to use it against your brother. She is going to use it to divide them now."

"It won't phase him." Sam said confidently. "He doesn't crumble easily."

"YOU should have told us!" Stefan roared.

Elena and Caroline visibly jumped at his emotional outbreak. This caused Caroline's hand to fall the long way back to her side. She side stepped her way over to Elena and took her hand, her own eyes wide with fear.

"What is the big deal?"

"It's a tactic we could have sideswiped. You got to learn all of our secrets at the drop of hat. We have to trust you, and you can't give us that same courtesy?" Stefan was taking small steps closer to Sam.

Elena found it hard to remember that Stefan was stronger than Sam, simply because of his size. The man was damn near a foot taller than her and at least a half foot taller than Stefan. His chest was bulging out from the flannel button up he wore as a faux jacket over a grey undershirt. His legs were probably bigger and more muscular than Stefan's put together. The subject the two were debating was obviously a hot button topic for Sam because anger was violently radiating off of his skin. He did not look like one that should be messed with and Stefan was clearly poking the bear.

"Guys, we don't need to fight. There are things we haven't told them and we have our reasons, just like I am sure there are reasons he isn't telling you about whatever happened."

"We deserve the truth." Stefan said.

"You want to know the truth, I died and my brother was so desperate to save me he found a crossroads demon and sold his soul to bring me back. Normally you get ten years to live after a deal but no, they are so desperate to get my brother's soul into hell they only gave him a damn year. In less than three months I am going to lose," He paused to gulp in air, "my brother… forever. Now tell me, why that is your business?" Sam felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes when he even approached the subject.

Caroline gasped in shock. Elena's mouth dropped open quickly remembering Dean's silence when she asked who could put that kind of weight on another person. She didn't know which she felt more anger for him not fessing up or pity for the man in front of her. Both girls took an unconscious step forward as if wanting to hug him. Elena wondered if it would take both of them to be able to reach all the way around his built torso.

Stefan backed up two steps his mouth falling down in the corners. "I am sorry. That's got to be hard." He was instantly ashamed of his degrading the man.

* * *

Damon turned to frown at Dean. "What the hell is she talking about?"

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked unabashed.

"Gosh, how many times do I have to repeat myself? You Winchesters are famous. Your deal was probably the best thing to happen to the supernatural world. You get your precious brother, we are rid of you." She shrugged with a smile.

"You made a deal with a demon?" Rose asked.

Dean felt surrounded suddenly, even though the vampire in front of him couldn't touch him. He didn't like the uneasy feeling. His eyes traveled from face to face, starting with Damon on his left till he finally reached Rose. God, she was beautiful, it would be such a shame if he had to kill her too.

"Yes," He finally said.

"What does that mean?" Damon asked confused as Rose gasped.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" She asked.

"Only to save his poor, darling little brother, who is a waste of space, anyway." Katherine mused, this time twirling a lock of her hair on boney finger. "I mean honestly, Dean, he has brought you nothing but trouble. All that, emotional baggage, the whiney fights with your father, the freaky visions, the gas? You've got it made without him. I am sure you can get by with your good looks and charm."

Dean glared fighting to keep control, though he greatly wanted to close the space between them and choke the bitch.

"But no… you decided to bring him back and tarnish your soul. Now you get to rot in hell." Her smile seemed to brighten with each taunt. Dean lost it and before Rose or Damon could stop him he was inside the tomb fighting her.

She, who was indeed stronger, was still having trouble keeping him from moving. He was definitely as well trained as shed heard. It was even harder still with as weak as she was from not eating. She grinned while moving away from his intended punch to the stomach. He would serve as a great meal.

"Dean, get out of there!" Rose called from the door.

Damon who had no love lost was even watching with a worried expression.

That was when they heard more footsteps sounding like a stampede coming from behind.

"Dean!" Sam called.

Damon caught him as he rushed by. "You can't go in there!"

"Let me go before! I need to help him since you two obviously can't."

"No, she will only try to kill you too! You have to let him fight his way out of there. Don't waste his efforts to save you ok?" Damon said, shocking himself as he realized he felt bad for Dean and Sam too.

"We have to get him out!" Caroline squealed.

Katherine had him pinned to the ground with one arm behind his back. Her nose and mouth were bleeding. Dean had definitely put up a hell of a fight. He struggled to get free but his efforts were in vain.

"If you kill him, I swear, I will…"

Katherine interrupted before Sam could finish, "Why would I kill him. He is a living blood bag. He could last me quite a while, and," She ran her nose along his neck. She licked lightly around his jugular. "He smells delicious. Why waste it all at once?"

Damon who was still holding onto Sam, felt him tense to try and spring inside but Damon held on tighter. "Don't! It's what she wants." Damon thrust him backwards but not with enough force to knock him to the ground.

Katherine smiled before allowing her fangs to drop down slowly and sunk them into Dean's neck.

He groaned aloud before she dragged him deeper into the darkness.

Elena didn't think but slipped inside before anyone could stop her. She ran toward the corner.

"ELENA!" Damon and Stefan yelled in unison.

She held one finger to her lips and mouthed 'stay' to both Salvatores. Then she held up a syringe filled with vervain she lifted off of Sam. Then she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Ten minutes flew by without a sound. Then suddenly Elena screamed. Stefan and Damon both lunged for the opening only to be flung backward by Rose, who had been counting the seconds till they'd spring.

She'd tossed them back to where Sam sat sitting with his legs folded in front of him with his elbows on his knees.

"She is stronger than you both as well, she will kill you within seconds and you both know it. Now sit there and worry with Sam while we figure out a way to get you girlfriend and brother out here without anyone else getting hurt." Rose said with as much authority as anyone could muster.

Caroline whimpered as she paced back and forth.

"Fine, oh great one, how do you suggest we do that?"

She knew Damon's sarcasm was a cover to the worry, pain, and guilt he was feeling for not stopping Elena from going inside.

"We could get Bonnie to lift the curse, maybe so we all can go in there and get them out. Then she could put it back again." Caroline offered.

"She's not strong enough." Stefan explained looking sick.

"There has got to be something we can DO!" She said her voicing edging toward hysteria.

"We know that Caroline! Try to shut up before I make you!" Damon threatened.

"I'm sorry! I am just; I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"Sam is showing more composure than all of you and his brother has been in there longer. He only has limited time with Dean, so try to follow his example and get a hold of yourselves!" Rose commanded again trying to look as calm as possible without giving her true fear away. As odd as it was, she already felt for both of the humans inside, especially Dean. She knew Katherine was not joking when she'd said he smelled delicious. She'd thought the same thing back at the boarding house.

Rose also knew that she could not move from where she stood or all three of the compromised boys would make a run for it.

Sam got and fished his cell phone out of his pocket. He pressed a speed dial and put the phone to his ear.

* * *

Inside the tomb Katherine had disappeared to God knows where and had left a tied up pair of humans not far from the door.

"Thanks for trying, kid." Dean said. "Though, what you did was pretty stupid." He wriggled his wrists to see if there was any give at all. _Of course not_ – he thought angrily.

"I could say the same thing to you," Elena countered. "Why did you run in here?"

"She bashed my brother. No one does that," Dean grinned. "Except me."

"Did you really give up your soul for him?"

Dean met her eyes. He nodded his head unable to speak.

"Although, if he gets in here, it will be pointless."

"Don't worry they won't let him in."

"Good. Look, if I can distract her I want you to make a run for it, ok?"

"I am just as tied up as you are. How am I going to get out fast enough?"

Dean used his butt to scoot down to his back and he laid his foot next to her. She stared her lip curling up slightly.

"It's your foot?"

He made a face at her that read be quiet before starring pointedly at his boot. She still looked confused. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes and mouthed 'knife' to her, not wanting to risk Katherine overhearing.

Elena caught on but not before Katherine strolled around the corner.

"It's awfully quiet in here," she mused before looking down to see Dean sprawled out on the ground. She raised an eyebrow. "And what are you doing?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Trying to get comfortable, what are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying the view," she finally said before sauntering sexily over and bending down next to him. Her short dress barely covered half her thigh. Dean looked at it pretending to be interested.

"I've heard things about you Dean Winchester."

"Mmm like what?"

"Like how you don't mind having fun when you are hunting, and that those that walk away aren't disappointed."

"You've heard that huh? What can I say?" he said shrugging.

"Oh your ego is quite entertaining."

"You know playing with your food isn't healthy." Dean said a hungry smile playing his features.

"Oh but we don't have anything else to do but play." She grinned before sliding her knee sensually over his abdomen allowing herself to feel the solid muscle there. Then she was straddling him, her long hair tickling his neck and cheeks as she bent down. She laid a kiss on his full lips. While she was distracted Dean slowly poked Elena in the thigh with his toe. He felt her hand slowly move his pants leg upward. It tickled and he chuckled underneath Katherine's mouth.

She pulled back with confused expression. Elena's hand shot back to her lap. His smile widened.

"What?" She asked.

"I just thought that usually I don't go for older women."

She laughed aloud, "You should. We have way more experience."

After Katherine bent back over Dean, Elena quickly retrieved the knife that was safe in an ankle holster. She quickly began working on the ropes at her wrist. Once they came loose she silently slid them to the floor and began rubbing the blade against the confines of her ankles.

Once those broke loose she slid the knife back into its holster and moved his pants leg back down.

Katherine sat up then and Elena froze. Fear choked her so quickly she stopped breathing momentarily and she realized Katherine was pulling Dean up into a sitting position to rip his green button up off his body. She had grabbed the collar and tore straight down.

"I like this shirt," he muttered before kissing her neck.

Katherine responded by ripping down the sleeves and removing half his shirt. She did the same on his other side and Dean realized she was in no way going to remove his wrist binding. She mimicked by tearing off his undershirt. She let her hands study his chest before realizing that the tattoo on his heart caused a light burning sensation that was all too familiar. She ignored it and hungrily feasted on his chest being careful not to cause his skin to break. Dean lifted his arms in order to put his bound hands around her neck. He rolled them over so that it was him on top and he poked Elena again giving her the signal to book it. She stood slowly and took a step. Pausing to look down at the two engaged in a serious make out session. She then took two more step and glanced one last time before running for all she was worth.

Katherine's mouth stopped and her eyes popped open. She looked back to where Elena had just sat and saw nothing. She shoved Dean off and zipped to the door to find Elena safely on the other side enveloped in Stefan's arms.

"How did you?" She spat.

"You didn't tie me very tight," Elena teased.

Katherine glared. "Well I still have him."

Just then Sam returned sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Not for very long, you don't."

"Aw do you want to join the fun Sammy?" She taunted.

He smiled. "No, but thanks for the offer. I know someone who might though."

"Oh, another vampire that's going to come in here and get stuck for eternity? Doubt anyone would risk life for you."

Damon looked around. "I hate to be the one who says this but it's almost nighttime. We need to leave."

"I am not just going to leave my brother in there. Are you fucking crazy?"

"You can sit here as long as you want, but nothing is going to happen, but we need you to leave because your brother's sacrifice would not be worth it if you just decided to go barging in."

Sam knew there was no point in staying but he couldn't fathom what Dean would think if he just left him there to die. Then again Katherine did see the use in keeping, so she wouldn't kill him overnight. Sam's throat was suddenly lodged with emotion. He wasn't ready to lose him yet. He was counting on these last months.

Caroline walked over and threw her arms around. "It will be ok. We will come up with something I promise."

Sam patted her back lightly without trying to actually hug her back. He could appreciate the gesture but it was still not something he wanted to deal with at the moment. Once she let go Elena followed in suit by giving him a quick hug.

"I am sorry he is still in there."

He could tell that she meant it. He nodded.

Katherine snorted, "He's not. Dean and I are going to have a ton of fun." She tossed the shreds of his shirt out toward the group before turning and heading back. Stefan held Elena close to his body as Damon headed for the door. He reached for the rock and slid the door shut on the tomb. Sam watched with a burning pain in his eyes.

Damon slapped his hand on the man's shoulder. "I am sorry. I know you want to go in and save his sorry ass. Hell, even I want to because I know how she is, but believe me, going in there wouldn't help anyone."

Sam nodded.

The group turned its back on the tomb and back to civilization. Rose trailed behind watching for any sign that someone, namely Sam, would try to double back but he didn't. They made it all the way back to the boarding house before anyone spoke.

"How did you get out?" Stefan asked after the couple had plunked down onto the couch.

"We were tied up and Dean had this knife tucked into his boot. He distracted her so that I could cut free and run."

"Distracted her how?" Damon asked.

"Kissing."

Sam smirked, that was so like his brother.

* * *

Back the tomb Katherine was interrogating Dean.

"How did she get out?"

"How should I know? I was a bit tied up." He smiled while lifting his wrists in the air.

She slapped him across the face. He spit blood.

"Don't get smart with me." She said leaning her face close to his.

"I wouldn't." He said mock innocence lacing his tone. "But answer me one question will you?"

"Why not?"

"How do you know my family?"

"I had a run in with your father a few years back. He almost killed me. I'd never really met anyone who knew so much about a vampire, that wasn't one any way, or that had killed so many so easily. I did my own digging and found out about his history hunting. How it runs in the family. I figured it was best to know about them if I should ever have to deal with them in the flesh. Then he and I were in a compromising position and had to bargain with each other. He let me live, I let him. It was as easy as that."

"How in the world did he convince you to let me live?"

"He knew more about my past then I would have guessed. He was good at his research and found out some secrets that I would have killed him for, but he proved he could keep his mouth shut if I kept mine closed. That and he had me trapped with a stake at my throat. I will do anything to survive. Those that help me do so, do not get killed."

"You knew things about him too?"

"Mostly that he had two sons he loved too much."

"So he made you keep your mouth shut about us? Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I just promised that I'd allow you two to keep living should he let me go."

"He believed you?"

"Yep."

"You're lying."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yeah princess. I happen to know my dad would never trust a vampire and if he had the chance to kill one he wouldn't hold back. Especially if they knew about his family. So how is it he let you walk away?"

Katherine set her mouth straight for once not having a smart assed retort to come back with.

* * *

Back at the boarding house Sam watched the fire burn. He knew that he would not be getting an ounce of sleep that night. He was too restless. Too worried.

He'd left his brother with a vampire. What kind of brother was he? Heartless? That could work. His mentally screaming was loud enough to catch Damon's attention.

"Look, I know you are blaming yourself for what happened back there but I promise there was nothing you could have done."

"Thanks."

"I am serious. I know how it feels to know that your brother is out of you reach and there seems to be nothing you can do about it, but you will get through this. I promise."

"You know how it feels? Why do I have such a hard time believing that?"

"I don't know. But it's true. Stefan got taken a couple months back when the other vampires that were stuck down in that tomb got free. They tortured him and they made it to where I couldn't get into the house to save my brother. I was scared. I didn't know how I was going to rescue him but I knew that I had to. Obviously he is out and ok now, so just think yours will be too."

"No, Damon, you are wrong. You do not understand. You get you brother forever or till you bite the big one, but me, no. You don't know how it feels to know your brother is going to hell just because he wanted to save your life?"

Damon was silent.

"I didn't think so. So while I get that you are trying to sympathize. Don't, because it only make reality hurt more."

There was a knock on the door and everyone but Elena seemed to feel the need to get it. Stefan was there. He opened the door to find a stranger standing there.

"Do I know you?"

"No but you can let me in anyway because he does."

The stranger shoved past Stefan to hug Sam.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine, but like I said Dean is stuck."

Damon and Rose stared at the newcomer.

"Who is this?" Damon asked.

"Someone I trust. Someone who can help us." Sam said confidently.

"How'd he get stuck in there?"

"Thought he could take on a vampire."

"Idgit!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys - sorry it has taken soo long to update. I have been wayy caught up in work and school and such. So I hope you all enjoy. There was no Beta surprise surprise. Anyways have fun and feel free to review! I'd love to hear what you think.

* * *

"That's when we knew we loved each other. So, we went our separate ways because a hunter and a vampire would be doomed from the start." Katherine finished another tall tale.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Bull shit." He muttered. She was really beginning to give him a headache and there was absolutely no booze to drown himself with to help numb his brain.

"How do you know that this time?" She smirked.

"Easy, my mom was the only woman he _ever_ loved. There's no way some vamp got in the way of that. That and I think you are virtually incapable of loving anyone other than yourself." His eyes were still closed so he did not see her spring up and rush over to him.

Instead of her usual teasing face, it was contorted in a dark sneer. "Do not get smart with me Dean. I swear I will end your life right now."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "That wouldn't help you very much now would it? Plus you think I really give a shit I am dead in less than three months. It will just ease all the tension leading up to it." He shrugged.

"You right. It would be sort of a waste not to play with you for the remaining months of your life."

"You really think that no one is going to come for me?"

"Well, whoever does I am sure I can handle. I will just save them for when you are gone."

Dean shook his head up and down understanding.

"If I am lucky it will be that freak brother of yours. You know with the demon blood running through his veins, I am sure I will be stronger than usual."

Dean leaned so close to Katherine's face they both went almost cross-eyed to remain staring the other in the face. "You will die before you ever lay a single fucking finger on my brother, understand?"

"Oh look at you tough guy. I am soo scared." She laughed aloud.

Just then Dean brought his knee up into her abdomen. He knew it wouldn't do much more damage than to piss her off but boy did he feel good landing that shot.

She had fallen into a fetal like position before shooting back up and backhanding him across the face. Dean smelt the blood before he tasted it.

Katherine's eyes examined the blood dripping from his lip before leaning in to lick the wound in an almost motherly kind of way.

Dean flinched backwards.

"What's the matter Dean? You were fine getting intimate with me earlier." Katherine mused.

Dean's jaw visibly clenched because he knew any response he gave now would simply feed her already tangible ego.

* * *

"Guys, I want you all to meet my very good friend, Bobby." Sam gestured to the elderly, yet not _old_, gentleman who had just entered the house. "Bobby these are the people I was telling you about." Sam said before introducing them individually ending with Rose.

Bobby studied her the longest with his eyebrows knit together. "You weren't kidding," he finally said.

Rose shifted almost uncomfortably underneath his scrutiny. "What?" She asked.

"You look exactly like this hunter, Bella." He explained before facing Sam again. "So where is this vamp keeping your brother?"

"Out in the woods in an old abandoned tomb underneath a destroyed church." Sam answered.

"Take me to it."

"Wait a second," Damon interrupted putting a hand on both of the men, "you're not seriously thinking about heading out that way right now are you?"

"Take your hand off me," Bobby swatted it away. "And yes, what is wrong with going now?"

"It's night time?" Damon suggested frowning at the old man. He had more spunk then Damon expected.

"Your point?" Bobby demanded.

Damon was taken aback again by the attitude. If he weren't on the receiving end of it Damon thought he might actually like the guy.

"You can't go out there alone." Elena finally said.

"I remember how we came," Sam nodded smiling down at her.

It was the first time any of the women in the group had seen a full smile from him since arriving. All took in his deep dimples, white teeth, and the way his eyes crinkled with joy. Caroline let out a sigh. She was probably the happiest person on the planet to have encountered the two hunters.

"The point is not that you don't remember, it's more so that you aren't going to go out there alone and we aren't going to head back till its light again." Stefan said taking control of the room.

Bobby turned to look at him. "Are you going to stop us?"

"No offense, old man, but I really don't think you have what it takes to get past us, for one. For two, Katherine is stronger now that she's had that dumb ass's blood. She will be expecting us to come back for him tonight. There is no way we can go get him until morning. She will probably be deciding to snooze about then." Damon said.

"Old man? Boy, I do not think you should be talking to me that way. I could stake you so fast you wouldn't even know what hit you. That dumb ass you happen to be talking about is like a son to me so I suggest you mind your tone." Bobby was clearly growing irritable.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think she is going to be up all night waiting for us?" Sam asked, his stomach churning.

"Most likely. She will assume that we think she is resting now. At least, that is what I would do. It would be the best time for her to snag another one of us." Caroline answered, compassion lacing her words.

Sam looked down to his hands. He had never felt more helpless. Elena placed her own on top of his. He looked up to see her staring intently.

"Your brother saved my life. I owe him the same courteousy. I promise he will get out over there before tomorrow is over."

When Sam tried to look away, Elena leaned up on top of her tip toes to place her other hand on his face directing him back to where he was looking at her.

"I promise." She repeated.

Both Stefan and Damon were becoming more uncomfortable with each moment Elena became connected to each man.

* * *

Dean laid his head back against the stonewall of the tomb and closed his eyes. He had no doubt that he was going to make it through the night, because as Katherine said, he would serve a good purpose for a while. He drew in a long breath, held it before exhaling loudly.

He opened his eyes to see Katherine still starring at him.

"What?" His tone was an understatement to the true annoyance he felt.

"I am just trying to figure out why you traded your soul for that _thing_ you call a brother." Her face twisted in an unattractive sneer as she said the word.

"That is what family does; they save each other. I couldn't live without him."

"No, I get that but I mean I am a selfish person," Her eyes moved to the ceiling in thought.

"You could say that," Dean muttered.

They rolled back to him as she clicked her tongue against her teeth, "But I would embrace the freedom his disappearance would have given me. You, on the other hand, are just as selfish as I."

"How do you figure?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Because, you think he wants to live without you? I mean come on! You are going to shove him into the same depth of despair that he left you in. So you are choosing your peace over his."

"Peace? I am going to hell so that he could actually have a full life. I mean, shit, how is that selfish? I wanted him to live? That seems like a plus for him too."

"Dean, you are making him live without you. That is what is selfish. You aren't giving him the choice to rest but forcing him to deal with the loss of his precious brother."

Dean's face tightened at the thought of how it felt those three days without his brother. He'd fallen so far into a pit of despair he knew there was no coming back. Shit, in his mind anything hell threw at him would have been better than that. Unwanted tears sprung into his eyes. He closed them before the heartless bitch in front of him could notice. Dean felt exhaustion flood his body causing his body to become heavy. Before he knew it he was drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

Sam turned over again for the hundredth time on the couch he was laying on. It was by far the most uncomfortable thing he ever slept on. It was way too small for his six five form. He knew that was not why he couldn't sleep. He wondered if Dean was ok, or being drunk from at this moment. Same tried to turn over again but this time didn't judge the distance it right and he fell right off onto the floor.

Sam let out a frustrated growl before shoving up into a sitting position his back against the stuffed leather. He hadn't realized he had company before he looked up into a pair of curious brown eyes.

"You alright?" She asked.

"No, I am worried sick and sitting on my ass." Sam said smirking at Elena.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep either. I know what you must be feeling is much worse than what I am but I still feel so guilty." She looked down to her bare feet.

Sam just nodded before chewing on his lip. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Elena gave him a curious once over. "He's not exactly that, but Stefan's asleep."

"He looks like your boyfriend, certainly acts like it."

She nodded, pondering what she wanted to say. Finally she came up with nothing.

Sam raised an eyebrow before looking out the dark glass that sat on the wall across the room. He breathed deeply, trying to fight the tears he knew were on their way. He just couldn't fathom how they were really going to pull off Dean getting out of that tomb. Sam's mind kept returning to the fact at hand. He was going to lose his brother too early. _NO!_ He internally shouted at himself. _You are not going to lose him!_

Elena watched as the man in front of her seemed to collapse inside. She saw the light in his eyes go dim under the shiny shadows of moisture. She crawled across the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't respond at first but within a second he was turning away. She rose a little and in lifted on leg over his waist and sat down lightly. Once she was straddling him in a completely non intimate way, she moved her hands to either side of his face in attempt to force him to look at her. He consented to her pull because there would be no other way for her to actually make him look at her. His moist eyes met hers, and his lip began to quiver.

"I know this is hard, but you are going to get your brother back, Sam. I promise. I know I keep repeating that but it's true."

Sam only nodded in a feeble attempt to agree before his face twisted in a pain filled grimace. "No, it's not." He whispered. "I can't do this." Sam's chest began to convulse and he had to work at the gulps of air that were trying to run in and out. Elena threw her arms around his neck.

She'd barely known this man a day and she could feel a bond form. She held him for a long time, allowing his tears to soak into her blouse. Normally she'd allow someone closer to a person do the comforting but she felt that Sam needed her. It was the first time in a very long time she felt of importance. Of course, it had been even longer since she'd seen this kind of raw broken emotion from anyone. Stefan had his moments where he was incredible vulnerable, but never of this magnitude. She squeezed his neck again.

"It's ok, shhh." She repeated, her mouth lightly playing over his ear.

Finally his arms encircled her shoulders and pulled her closer like a child's teddy bear. _He was so LARGE!_ She thought, but without thinking she let her body meld to his.

Sam knew he wasn't getting anything from this girl but an attempt at comfort and that is really all he wanted. He didn't like to let himself unwind in front of anyone, but Dean. This was definitely different.

Her arms moved slowly up and down his firm back, the parts she could reach at least where the couch wasn't supporting. On hand moved up his back, to his neck to the back of his head where she slowly moved her hand through his thick shaggy hair. She lightly pulled his head back to look into his eyes again.

"If… When we get your brother out, maybe we can find a way to get him out of his deal."

Sam nodded yes, even though he knew it was impossible.

Elena could see the doubt that had rooted itself to this poor man's soul. She leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. "It is possible." She moved her head back to his shoulder to hug him tightly again.

"Not unless I die." He murmured against the side of her head.

Elena gasped. "What do you mean?"

"A part of Dean's deal is that if he tries to get out of it, I die."

Elena's eyes filled suddenly. She understood the feeling now. Everyone you loved hanging in an off balance that only resulted in a sacrifice.

"No, shh, don't cry." Sam said wiping away tears that had already fallen from her eyes with his thumb. "You don't owe us anything, don't worry about us."

"I just, I get it now." She sobbed this time laying her head down into his chest the way she normally would with Stefan; Stefan who would never understand how she felt the same way she discovered these two brothers could.

Sam wrapped his arms around her small body this time pulling her tighter against him. She hiccupped every now and again as the tremors of sorrow rocked their way through her. Her arms made their way back around his neck, but Elena's head didn't move. Sam laid his head on top of hers and was content to hold her until they were both asleep.

* * *

Dean awoke with a start, thinking everything he'd just witnessed was a dream. "Sam? SAM!" He croaked.

Why was he so parched?

"He's not here." Katherine said not bothering to look up from the nail she was playing with again.

"Oh, fuck, it's you."

"Well, good morning to you as well." She said sarcastically.

Before Dean could come up with some snarky response they heard the rock that posed as a door slide open.

Katherine shoved her pointer finger to her lips indicating Dean shut his trap. Katherine stood ready to knock out the human that dared enter the tomb. When the figure turned the corner Katherine was taken aback.

Dean who was still leaning against the stone wall looked up in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He finally asked unable to stop the smile from rearranging his features.

Katherine frowned, confused, again. This was not one of the group yesturday.

"I'm here to save your sorry ass."

Katherine burst out laughing. "Honey that's sweet and all but you aren't going anywhere with my blood bag."

"Those are fighting words. I hope you realize that."

"Oh, and what could you possibly do to me?"

Dean tried to stand but slid back down to the hard packed dirt. His body was so stiff. The smile he'd put on never left his face. "I never thought I would be this happy to see you."

* * *

Elena woke with a start so strong it woke Sam up too. They looked each other in the eye before realizing that Elena was still sitting on top of him.

"Aren't you two precious?" Damon's tone was so beyond cold it frightened Elena.

She looked at Damon with horrified wide eyes before realizing that Stefan was also in the room with his back to them, facing out the window. She shot up so quickly she almost tripped over Sam's long legs. He reached up and caught her before she could cause herself any real damage. Elena looked at his strong arm holding all her weight with one hand. She also realized that she was gripping his forearm so tightly it should have caused him pain she righted herself before letting him go. Sam rose silently, but he nonchalantly placed himself between Elena and the jealous vampire in front of them.

Damon sneered. "You think I would hurt her, you idiot?"

Sam shrugged.

Stefan turned and the hurt in his eyes was almost audible.

Elena wanted to run and hug him but she wasn't sure how she would be received. When she began moving towards Stefan, Sam put out a protective arm to keep her behind him.

"Don't stop her from coming over here." Stefan's clenched teeth made it almost impossible to understand him.

Sam didn't move. The vampire didn't scare him. Sam did turn to see what Elena's face looked like but he couldn't see any trace of anything. Her eyes met his and nothing. Her face was as cold as ice.

Bobby and Rose walked into the room from the kitchen laughing about something before they realized the confrontation going on in front of them.

"What the hell is going on now?" Bobby asked in a disgruntled tone.

"Oh just the two new lovebirds caught getting cozy on the couch." Damon said cocking his head one direction angrily.

"Damon, shut up! That is not what happened!"

"Oh really, Elena, the please enlighten us; because that did not look like nothing." Damon's usual quite anger was gaining an octave. He was slowly moving across the room toward the two with his fist clenched into balls.

Elena clenched Sam's arm that was still forcing her to stand behind him. She shook with fear. For the first time in a really long time she thought that maybe Damon could hurt her. Sam took a step forward, ripping his arm from her grasp. He was so much bigger than Damon. Rose was immediately between the two men putting her hand on both of their chests.

"I think we should allow them to explain before we starting tearing off heads, don't you think?"

"What happened, Elena?" Stefan asked almost too quiet.

"We were talking last night. I started crying, he was just kind of there to comfort me, then I must have fallen asleep. Nothing like what you are thinking happened." She explained.

Sam took notice of her protecting his pride.

"What was wrong?" Stefan said, seeming to contemplate taking a step towards her, but deciding against it.

"I was worrying about everything and talking to Sam about it and the next thing I knew, I… I was just crying." She said taking a confident step toward him.

Bobby had inched his way next to Sam, just in case the unstable one decided to spring before Rose could stop him. Bobby would not let him hurt his surrogate son.

"Nothing happened?" Stefan repeated uncertain.

"Nothing." She breathed.

This time Stefan took the steps to give her a hug. "You should've come and got me."

Damon made a disgusted sound and walked over to where he kept his alcohol. He poured himself a quick tumbler before downing it.

"It's a little early for that don't you think?" Sam prodded.

Damon swiftly turned around, "Why don't you just can it before I rip your voice box out?"

Sam smirked and made a 'I am sooo scared,' gesture. He knew poking at a pissed off vampire was about as fun as wrestling a grizzly bear but for some reason he was just as irritable.

Bobby put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Forget it. Let's get your brother out of that tomb."

* * *

Ruby sat on the squirming vampire with a satisfied smirk on her face. "What were you saying before?" She asked.

Dean was untied and actually standing up stretching. His wrists had deep ligature marks in them from all the twisting he'd done to try and loosen them. He felt drained, knowing it was because Katherine had eaten a few times for fun while he slept. There was dirt and dried blood caked on his skin. If he moved just a little bit the crust seemed to pull uncomfortably.

Ruby was looking him up and down. He smiled at her.

"You are a mess. And, you smell… nasty." She finally settled on a nicer word than what shed originally been thinking.

Katherine moved again but she couldn't find any leeway to move the bitch that sat on her. "Get off!"

"Why?" Ruby asked smiling flicking a lock of her blonde hair over he shoulder.

"So I can kill you."

"Right, because you got so close before. Gosh, you are awfully dumb for a vampire."

Katherine snorted. "Right, what you don't realize is that now you aren't getting out of here. So one way or another, I will kill you."

Ruby chuckled. "Wow, you really believe that don't you? Hey, numuts," she said regarding Dean, "are you cold?" She smirked at his solid nipples.

He looked down then back at her, "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were coming onto me."

"In your dreams. Now get outside the door so we can ditch this bitch."

Dean crouched onto the balls of his feet and looked into Katherine's eyes. "It's been real fun sweetheart. See you next time." He stood and walked toward the door.

"Next time, it will be that good for nothing brother of yours stuck in here and I will be sure to take great care of him!" Katherine's voice held nothing but the solid promise of her threat.

Ruby grabbed the girls dark hair and yanked upward before slamming her face back into the dirt. "If Sam ever gets in here, believe you'll be dead." Ruby's voice was barely above a whisper but it was more violent then Katherine's had been not two minutes before.

Once Dean was out the door, Ruby stood and began walking towards the opening. Katherine jumped onto her back and Ruby flung her backward with one hand. Katherine jumped again and tried to bite Ruby's neck but she walked through the entry which knocked Katherine back onto her ass.

Ruby turned around again her full black eyes shining bright. "Like I said. In your dreams."

Katherine's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Before she could say anything Ruby was closing the rock into the entrance.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Ruby smirked. "Trade secret."

Dean frowned. "Seriously, c'mon. How did you know where I was? Why did you save me? I thought you hated me."

"Most of the time I do but in this case I knew how devastated Sam would be if you were stuck in there till it was time to go. He would be of no use then."

Dean frowned catching the use part but deciding against commenting. For the first time, he knew it would probably be wiser to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Again feel free to review or send me any questions, comments, of concerns. I'd love to hear them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys - sorry about the wait. I got tied up with somethings due to the holidays coming up. I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to review!

* * *

Damon stomped ahead of the group he was leading back to the tomb. He knew he didn't need to lead them, because as Sam stated before, they all knew the way back. Damon just felt he couldn't befriend any of the new comers, even though as per his usual manner, he would not have cared. This time, as it was, he felt even more strongly about his hatred for the two brothers that had come to town. It was like a deadly acid coursing through his veins; a burning reminder that people could never be trusted. Maybe Katherine had bitten off more than she meant to the night before and poor little Dean was fatally injured. The thought warmed his body. Instantly he felt contrite.

He knew his anger was not as much toward them as it was towards Elena's actions – or lack there of as far as he was concerned. How was that he could confess his unwavering love to her, yet she showed no care. Then these two relatively pretty boys show up out of _no_ where and she falls at their feet. He blew out a gulp of air in frustration before looking over his shoulder to see Elena walking in between Sam and the newcomer. When Sam looked up and caught Damon's eye, he rolled them forward making a disgusted face at no one in particular.

Sam smirked slightly as he realized how jealous Damon really was. Man it must have been a bitch watching his love date his brother. Then again she had said they weren't really dating. Sam shrugged mentally. It really didn't matter did it?  
He knew he didn't care about the drama in a little town he wasn't going to be in longer than a week. Then again Elena had been quite sweet to him even though he was a new comer. She, at least, didn't deserve his indifferent attitude. His eyes darted over to where the other brother walked with his forehead pinched in worry and pain. Life could definitely be a bitch.

The group arrived at the tomb and there was no discussion, just Rose automatically removing the rock that posed as the door. They all peaked inside not expecting to see Katherine sitting by the door. She looked frightened. Damon's eyebrows fell over his face in suspicion. Had she indeed killed him?

"Where is my brother?" Sam demanded.

Her wide eyes looked to him confused. "You mean you didn't send it here?"

This time the group fell into the pit of uncertainty.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby demanded.

"It came for him this morning. I tried to fight it off but I was… I wasn't strong enough." Katherine stammered not entirely in the present. "I thought you had sent it to save him. I was angry but then it showed me what it was." Her hands began to shake and she clenched them into fists.

Bobby looked to Sam. "I thought he had three more months? This can't be right."

Sam took no notice of Bobby. He was still studying the vampire unable to discern whether or not she was speaking the truth. Might as well go with a no.

"You stupid bitch, give me my brother back or I am going to come in there and get him myself, and if I do…" He let the threat make itself known through the silence.

Her agonized face didn't change.

Damon began to think she may have been telling the truth.

"Katherine, what took him?" Stefan said crouching onto the balls of his feet to look at her closer. He obviously was on the same wavelength as Damon.

"It.. The…" She couldn't find the words through the murky fear clogging her brain.

"What, Katherine? Spit it out. You may have all of eternity to spend here but frankly I don't. The sooner you can give us what we want the sooner I can be rid of this clown." Damon's frustration was gaining velocity through his body.

Their eyes locked and she managed only one word.

Sam dropped to his knees feeling as though his stomach had been launched out of his abdomen. Bobby's breath caught. Stefan, frowning, met his brother's mirrored gaze. Caroline froze uncertain what was going on around her. Rose's chin lifted, defiant. Elena took in every reaction, suddenly considering her family and friends. Then as if not a moment had passed she was leaning down trying to comfort an unmoving emotionless shell that was Sam.

Who knew that simply saying Demon could break a grown man?

* * *

Back at the boarding house Dean knocked loudly.

No answer.

He turned the knob hoping it was unlocked. He smiled to Ruby when the handle gave and allowed them access to the house.

"This is a nice step up to the usual housing you two choose." She said taking in the décor.

Dean made a face at her before shouting, "Hello!"

"No one's home. I promise." Ruby said testing the air.

"Huh." Dean couldn't think of anything else to say.

He made his way to the living room where just the day before his brother and he were fighting vampires.

"I hate to be rude," Ruby began.

"Don't lie." Dean said turning to her smiling.

She rolled her eyes, "But you need to go take a shower. You reek." She said it with the same degree of interest as a cat and dog find in one another.

Dean looked down at his naked upper half and took a small whiff. Crap! He didn't know it was that bad. If he hadn't known any better then he would have thought he'd rolled in dog shit back at the tomb.

"While I do that, what are you going to do?"

"I'll be around." Ruby muttered crinkling her nose as she caught another waft of Dean's aroma. She turned and was heading back out the door.

"Hey, uh wait a second."

She paused, then faced back at him. "Yes?"

"Uh, well you know. What you did was nice and uh… you know…."

She raised an eyebrow. "No I don't know. What?"

"You didn't have to, you know, open the door for me."

Ruby laughed. "Are you having a hard time thanking a demon for saving your ass or a girl for saving your ass? No, wait, it's both isn't it?"

Dean sighed. "Th… Thank you."

She nodded. "No problem." Then she left.

Dean couldn't have been more pleased because in his mind that was… awkward.

* * *

Sam knew he was walking away from the tomb but he knew that he was leaving everything behind. His heart, his anger, his denial, his pain.

None of what happened added up. Maybe it was this damn town. Why did he have to recommend checking out the hunt here? If he had said nothing they would be somewhere else saving someone else, not dying. Why did Dean have to be so impulsive? If he hadn't gotten angry with the bitchy vamp then they wouldn't even be in this situation. He went through a list of things in his head, though it was a drone, and not a wail inside.

Sam felt nothing. His soul went with Dean.

It was nothing like the hole everyone describes it as; it wasn't even a numb feeling. Empty came close. Maybe. Sam had found a way to shut himself down. He knew he'd never reboot; not back to normal anyway. The only sign that he was grieving were the tears that would well up in his eyes and the snot that would slowly roll its way down and out of his nose. It must have been his body wanting to give him some sort of idea as to how he should allow himself to feel. He ignored it only allowing himself to sniff up the snot. No one would ever see the depths of grief he'd truly feel. Not even him.

Elena had remained next to him glancing up almost every ten seconds on the dot. She was watching for any sign that Sam would collapse again. She had never encountered a demon before but if it was strong enough to beat Katherine then they had to be bad news. Her heart went out to the guy. It was clear from the get-go the two were close. She heard him sniffle and looked up again.

There were tears in his eyes but none on his cheeks. He was trying to hold back so that no one would notice, she figured. Damon and Stefan had flanked up to the front to give him some space. As angry as the two had been, they were both aware it could have been in either of them to have lost their brother. The thought alone was enough to rock painful tremors through their bodies. Caroline sauntered over to Sam to place a hand on his shoulder. He kept his eyes forward. Bobby was trailing near the end not two feet from his only remaining semblance of family. He kept his face down and made no sound, but he let the tears leak.

Bobby knew that this was going to be the straw the broke the camel's back as far as Sam was concerned. _If he doesn't become undone soon, then it wasn't going to be long_ – he thought. _Maybe I will stick with the kid for awhile. Make sure he is going to be ok. Who am I kidding? Sam was never going to be ok now. I can still watch his back._

_For Dean._

The only sound anyone could hear from these people were the squish of the damp leaves on the ground. All feelings of jealousy, and distrust were dropped in respect for the grieving pair.

* * *

Dean took forever in shower first allowing the scalding water to wash away the crust that had set up camp on his skin. Once it was gone he lathered up with the soap and let it sink into his soul, allowing it to cleanse the night before away.

Once he finished he wrapped the towel he'd spent a half hour looking for around his torso. He didn't bother drying off his upper body because now that he was clean all he could think about was a drink. Man did he desperately need one.

He waltzed down the stairs and located Damon's stash. Dean had seen it the day before and wondered how much alcohol a vampire could consume without getting drunk. He poured himself a shot and threw it back into his mouth letting the familiar burn do its job.

_Damn! This is good shit _– he thought before pouring himself another and tossing it back. Just the he heard the door open. He figured it was just Ruby so he didn't turn. She may have saved his ass but he still didn't trust her.

The group arrived back at the boarding house and Sam knew he was simply going to grab his stuff and leave.

The was a sound of something being clunked onto a wooden top. Damon and Stefan's eyes met then they were gone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon finally said.

Sam didn't hurry in to their visitor.

"Uh…. I didn't know how long you were going to be gone, so I figured I'd help myself. I mean, better to ask for forgiveness sometimes right?" Dean joked.

Sam's head snapped up. Bobby grabbed the top of his arm as they ran into the room.

There stood Dean, a misted upper body in a towel.

All the reactions were different.

Caroline's breath caught as she took in the Adonis in front of her.

Elena's eyes widened. He was alive. Relief rinsed away all the traces of pain and guilt she'd felt the second Katherine claimed a demon took him. Her eyes packed with tears. She'd almost been so blinded by them she forgot to appreciate the sight that was so incredible.

Rose, who tried not to show it, was so grateful to see him alive.

Sam's first impulse was to run and hug his brother for all he was worth but the second he took an over hurried step forward Bobby's grip tightened. Sam understood instantly.

Bobby was first to walk over, he held out a silver blade.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked.

Bobby shook his head once.

Dean took the knife.

"What are you doing?" Stefan demanded.

"SSShhh."

Dean stuck the knife to his arm annoyed. He sliced a thin line in his forearm.

Damon grabbed at Caroline. "Go." He turned her out towards the back door. She didn't need to smell fresh blood. Bastards didn't even think about the fact they were in a room full of vampires.

Sam leaned down and put a small circle of salt around his brother's feet.

"Oh for shit's sake." He said stepping over the line.

Bobby then threw holy water into Dean's face.

"Really?"

Bobby didn't answer but threw his arms around Dean. He was so glad the boy was alive. He would chastise him later for being so reckless.

Sam was next but he didn't let go for a long moment.

"Dude." Dean said sounding uncomfortable.

"Right, no chick flick…" Sam started still not letting go.

"No this time, I am just naked. And that's just um…. Weird."

Sam pulled off this time, his jacket having mopped most of the water off Dean's naked chest.

Elena took no thought for the fact that Dean was, in fact, naked and proceeded to hug him as well.

"We all thought you were dead!" Her mouth moved against his right pectoral.

He grinned when he noticed how upset the two vampires were. As was Dean's way, he took full advantage of provocation, and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. Damon began to take a step but Stefan's had shot out in front of his chest.

Damon faced his brother twitching with rage. He simply shook his head no.

"But I am not." Dean replied still smiling widely.

Sam rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch to wait for the explanation.

Elena felt fresh tears of joy in her eyes. "You saved my life! We were all so worried!"

Damon snorted.

Dean lifted her chin so that her face was averted to his. "I am fine."

She smiled and relinquished her hold on him.

"So Katherine lied," Stefan said refusing to acknowledge the scene he'd just witnessed, "there was no demon. How did you get out?"

"Actually she was telling the truth. A demon did come. She… rescued me in fact." The last half was still hard for Dean to say out loud.

Sam shot up. "Ruby?" The excitement on his face was unmistakable.

This caused Bobby and Dean both to share an aggravated glance.

"Yes, it was Ruby. That doesn't change anything though, Sam."

"Who is Ruby?" Caroline asked finally coming back in after fresh air.

"She's a demon." Stefan answered. "If you hunt them, why did she save you?"

"Because I am not like the rest of them." A gorgeous blonde entered the room as if she owned the place.

Damon's eyes lit up with curiosity, and all of the girls in the room took a serious pang on envy to the chest.

Everyone, except the hunters gave her a long once over. Her long blonde hair seemed to glow and her sharp blue eyes seemed to miss nothing. She wore a reddish brown leather jacket a black t-shirt with plenty of color splashed across her chest and jeans. She stood with her back straight and her chin high. She was intimidated by no one in this room.

Rose who'd seen a few demons in her life time, regarded her as if she were a simple pest. She'd been smart enough to stay away, so she was unaware of the true power demon's possessed.

Ruby's eyes found Sam and her smile stretched to its full potential. "Hello Sam."

"Ruby." He nodded.

"So, I see you cleaned up, but you might want to stop showing off and go get dressed." She regarded Dean.

He rolled his eyes and headed back to the stairs in compliance.

Damon's grin turned into a wicked smile. He was liking this girl more and more.

"Your friends are a little off kilter there Sammy." She said eyeballing the four vampires in the room.

"They aren't bad, so far it seems." Sam said.

"You should know better then to trust things instead of people." Rudy remarked, looking at each one with a disgusted expression.

"Excuse me?" Caroline squeaked. "You are so not one to talk."

Ruby moved with purpose as she stomped her way over to Caroline leaving less then two inches between their faces. "I think you would be wise to keep your mouth shut."

"She's got a little bit of a point, don't you think? I mean do they trust you?" Damon spoke out, dark humor playing in his voice.

Ruby turned to him. "I earned it. Did you?"

"I don't need to. I really don't care if they trust me or not. In fact I don't give two shits about them, so if they wound up dead, I would remain unaffected." Damon's voice had gone so cold again Sam knew he meant what he said.

Ruby reached over and took a hold of Damon's neck and lifted him in the air. He wriggled and thrashed trying to get free but he couldn't find any sign of her losing grip.

"If anything happens to them because you don't give two shits I will be coming after you. You will wish for death by the time I am finished, do you understand me."

Damon didn't answer. She plastered him against the nearest wall. "Do. You. Understand. Me?" He voice rose on a little and she over emphasized every word.

"Yes." It was barely a whisper.

Stefan, who could no longer stand watching his brother treated like meat, rushed over with his super speed and tried to pull her off. She simply reached her other hand back to take hold of his throat. Ruby yawned dramatically at him.

"Look at you being all super hero like." She said it with the same amount of interest as she would if she were looking at a coloring book.

Stefan's hands pulled at hers but again there was no budging.

"Give it up. You aren't going to get out unless I let you go. You'd think you'd realize that I am stronger than you by now." She sighed.

Stefan let go and hung from her grasp like a doll. She slowly lowered him the ground. "Good boy."

She kept her vice of Damon strong. He hand began to curl tighter and tighter. HE began to gag and kick.

"Let him go!" Elena screamed unsure of what more she could do. If this demon could manhandle them, she would be no more than an ant caught in a spider web.

Rose simply watched looking for any sign of weakness. She found none.

"Let him go, Ruby." Sam spoke up finally.

"Sam, he's only going to be a pain in your ass later. He doesn't care about you, unless now that Dean is out you plan on leaving?"

Sam was unsure what the plan was now. Surely, they'd normally stay but this was a bit different. This was a textbook cluster fuck. He went through different scenarios in his head. Rose on the other hand thought she may have discovered the demon's weakness after all.

Elena crossed her fingers behind her back, not wanting the hunters to leave just yet but also not able to bear the thought of this woman killing Damon. She sent a silent prayer that an easy solution would come quickly.

"We are staying," Dean said finally rejoining everyone. He was in jeans and a black T-shirt, and in the process pulling on a plaid flannel. He looked around trying to locate his leather jacket.

Sam turned. "We are?"

"Yeah, I figure there are things we can help with," Dean said eyeballing Damon.

"Then I should get rid of him," Ruby said lifting him higher, her vice grip intensifying.

Damon's face pinched in pain. He tried to make a noise, any noise, but he couldn't. There was no air filtering his body.

"Ruby!" Sam called. "Let him go."

Ruby hesitated.

"Now!" Dean commanded.

Ruby's eyebrows shot up at his tone but she let him go. Damon slide down to the floor wheezing.

Stefan was at his side in less than a second, but never taking his eyes fully of Ruby.

"Well, I'll just be going then. Sam, call me if you need me." With that she was gone.

Elena had ambled over to check on Damon as well.

Caroline was still rooted in place. She had never seen anyone really handle Damon before except for a stronger vampire, but even then Damon, had always fought back. Caroline felt the familiar invasion of fear filter through her veins. Was there no vampire that could hurt a demon? Wait. She had an epiphany! This _one was quite impressive_ – she thought – even for her.

"Guys!" She said.

No one listened they were already engaged in an argument.

"How could you just let her do that?" Damon was almost yelling at Sam and Dean.

"If you hadn't noticed she is just a tad bit stronger than us. Talking to her was the only way we would have a slight chance of getting you out of that alive." Sam explained.

"A chance?"

"Yeah, demons kind of tend to do what they want, when they want." Dean's voice was humorless.

"Kind of like you," Stefan grinned at his brother.

"Whatever. Help me up." Damon said and Stefan pulled him to his feet. "Why do you trust her then? I wouldn't."

"That's because you have to be worth trusting before you really can trust someone else. Just because you are a pathological liar doesn't mean everyone else is." Sam spoke.

Damon's jaw clenched. "Well, I am sure she is a good screw but you are going to have to look at the big picture. She is what, something you hunt? So again why the hell do you trust her?"

Dean was taken aback by Damon's bold statement but this was not a subject that he could defend Sam about. Damon was right. Then again she had saved his life hadn't she?

"Guys," Caroline repeated. She was ignored.

"Like she said before, she earned it." Sam's tone was darkening.

"How so?"

"She gave us things we needed."

Damon raised his eyebrows and looked at Stefan. "She gave them things, Stefan. I told you it was just because she was a good screw. Tell me how sharing a girl works between brothers? We haven't been able to figure out how to do it."

Sam lunged for Damon but Dean was there in time to catch him.

"Don't! Don't let him get under your skin. It is what he wants." Dean said to his little brother, then to Damon, "No she gave us a colt that was taken by a powerful demon named Azazel. It has the power to kill _anything._" Dean allowed the threat to saturate.

Damon frowned. "Is there something you are trying to imply?"

"Of course not."

"GUYS!" Caroline screamed.

"What?" The arguing trio retorted all at once.

"I have an idea!" She paused waiting for some form of reply.

None of the men conceded so Elena spoke catching the hint. "What is it, Caroline?"

"That demon was stronger than you right?"

"Clearly," Damon was sour.

"Then we can use her to fight off the originals!"

Everyone was thoughtful.

"No, that is impossible. She could fight off a five hundred year old vampire but we are talking about mellenia old vampires." Rose contended.

"Yes, but she would be stronger." Sam answered confidently thinking maybe Caroline may have hit the jack pot.

"There is only one of her though, she would be easily outnumbered." Rose argued further.

"Except it wasn't very hard to kill that Elijah guy was it? If we use misdirection, like we did then, we could easily help her." Stefan said his excitement increasing.

"And did you just say that you have a weapon that could kill anything?"

Sam and Dean nodded smiling.

"Then why don't we use it on them?" Caroline finished a cocky smile rearranging her features.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright everybody, this is a long one. I hope you all enjoy. This chapter to me is like the part on a roller coaster where you are just about to go over the first really big hill. I have thrown somethings in there I hope you enjoy. A character that comes up near the end, really shouldn't be in it due to the timing but it was just too damn tempting. So I hope everyone enjoys that part.

I'd like to thank Dark-Supernatural-Angel for sticking with my story from day one. I'd like to thank Dark Alana for helping me decide to proceed with an idea that I wasnt sure about putting in the story. Also thanks to everyone who has reviwed thus far! I love it. I love the questions because they help me keep in mind the direction I'd like to go.

So again please review and as always I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The plan was agreed upon and the group dispersed for privacy with whomever they chose. Bobby stayed with his boys. Elena and Stefan had mosied out to the back deck. Damon was God knows where doing God knows what.

"Boys," Bobby regard both with hidden emotion, "I want you to know that you can come to me for anything."

"We know that Bobby." Sam reassured quickly cutting the man off.

"I know you do, son, but I need to know if you really think this is going to work."

Dean stared at his hands as he massaged them together, feeling the calluses; he'd put on his 'show zero' face, making his true thoughts unreadable. He didn't want to be the one that shit on everyone's hopes, but there were two people he cared more about then hedging to spare feelings.

"It could," Sam said staring out the window where Elena spoke with Stefan hurriedly, her hands flying around for emphasis.

"Sam, who are we kidding? We are fast, but they are faster. We can try to at least get a shot off but once we've taken one down how are we possibly going to gank another?"

Bobby grunted. He could see the merit to trying but he didn't think the boys' life was worth losing in this case. In fact he'd decided to get in on the action just to ensure that if anything happened to one the other wouldn't go kamikaze to save their sanity.

"Yeah, but that's why with every shot a vamp is there to get us out of the way."

Dean shook his head, "They are fast Sam, but these are supposed to be the oldest, the strongest, and guess what? The fastest."

Sam thought about it. Sure, this mission was as close to suicide as they'd ever come before but he knew that the reward of saving innocent lives was well worth it. He bit down on his tongue not wanting to get into any argument that would have shown Dean where his head was at. That along with the thought that if Dean went, there was a good chance Sam would be right behind him. He refused to feel anything like he had during the short hours that had since past. Never again.

Dean grasped Sam's direction as if he'd spoken it aloud. "Don't even think about it."

"What?"

"That! What you were just thinking."

Sam pretended to be confused. Neither Dean nor Bobby fell for the rouse.

"The whole, if Dean goes I will be right behind him crap."

"I wasn't." Sam frowned.

"Don't even try to lie to me, Sam. I watch you do it all the time. I know what your lying expressions are. I am practically the one who wrote your book on how to lie."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. I wouldn't think that."

Bobby turned his scowl up two notches.

"Oh, fine! How can you blame me though? I thought… We thought that a demon came and took you away for good. Maybe not have sent you to hell today, but that's where you were headed. I thought that you were dead. I was going to raise hell to get you back, but I was going to have to wad through the grief. You don't know how that feels Dean!" Sam carried on, his aggravation cultivating.

"Sam," Bobby warned.

"No, Bobby, it's fine. I don't know, Sam? I had to deal with that while you were dead. Three whole fucking days! You were colder than that damn vamp out there," Dean's finger pointed out the window. "I had nothing, absolutely nothing to do but stand there and watch your body start to decompose. It was like watching Dad burn all over again. It was like hearing mom's screams from the bedroom that night. Only this time the silence was more deafening than the crack of that damn fire and loss of her. You are my last shred of life, Sammy. You deserve to live." Dean felt the lost sense of moisture underneath each blink.

Sam's mouth scrunched in defiance. "I deserve to live in a world full of bull shit and things to kill? I deserver to live while the brother I have always had to take care of me rots in a pit of evil? I deserve to live without the only person who has ever truly known and accepted me even if I am a freak?" Sam's voice caught as he tried to suck in more air.

Dean was soundless reply was enough to answer the unspoken question. Sam deserved to live while Dean died.

Each brother had his own answer; one that would always differ from the other.

Bobby straightened from the table he was leaning on. "I'll leave you two to…"

"No, Bobby wait," Sam sniffled.

"Yeah, I have to tell you both something." Dean's voice had returned to its customary deep drone. All traces of the emotions that had just surged out were hidden.

Bobby leaned back against the table as a response.

"Katherine knew our dad."

"Huh?" The other two asked as if the idea were too foreign to even consider. In a dull way, they were right. But this was the real world, things that weren't supposed to be were and things that should have happened were never seen.

"She was talking shit about our family. I asked how she knew about us."

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing of any importance really, but I am starting to think we need some more answers from these people."

"Wait a second that was it?"

Dean raised his eyebrow.

"You say you have to tell us something important… and that was it?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I don't know what else to say. She knows about our family, Dad, my deal, hell I wouldn't be surprised if the damn bitch knows about your little quirk."

Sam frowned. "But she didn't say anything about how?"

Dean smiled without meaning. "Oh she had many stories as to how, including bargaining, screwing, teaming up and all kinds of other bull she could think up. None of it was true though."

"How can you be so sure?" Bobby asked.

"It wasn't dad she was talking about. Nothing was right. He just didn't do things the way she described."

"And there was absolutely no way she could have been telling the truth?"

"Bobby, I knew dad better than almost anyone. I am positive." Dean practically growled.

Bobby just shook his head.

"I am going to talk to them for a second." Dean's thumb jabbed over his shoulder at the talking couple outside.

"Wait a second Dean."

"What, Bobby?"

"You need to tell me why you rushed into that tomb. Son that was a rookie mistake; completely foolish. When someone or something pokes at the bull you know better than to just let you emotions take over."

"I wasn't thinking. I just… I don't know reacted." Dean's mouth set, a silent proclamation that this was all he was going to explain about the situation.

Bobby looked him up and down suspiciously before dismissing him.

Once Dean had closed the door behind him, Bobby spoke to Sam, "It's getting worse."

"I know, Bobby, I know."

* * *

Outside Stefan shushed Elena at Dean's approach.

"Can I have a word?" He asked once the door was shut behind him.

"Sure," Stefan fought against the urge to squint suspiciously.

"I sort of feel like, we are not getting the full story here. I understand that we all were vague yesterday when answering questions and such but what is the story with Katherine?" Dean had done his best to come across as an antagonist but he wasn't sure if he was completely convincing.

Stefan sighed, "No, I get that." He immediately brought Dean back to 1864, when he and Damon first met Katherine and how she came to stay with them. His story was, of course, one sided for he was not able to fully explain how Damon's affair with her began. He used his words to play the movie of how they each were changed after the compass was formed to find the vampires. He spoke about the brothers' transformation after they were certain that she was trapped underneath the tomb. "You, I am sure can sympathize with the need to not go through eternity without your brother."

Dean nodded once, cursing himself for feeling anything other than disgust for a vampire. It wasn't like the guy completely asked for the impracticality that came with choosing to take the final bite to seal fate.

Elena rubbed Stefan's shoulder a feeble attempt to make him feel better.

"So what's the deal with her showing back up, if it wasn't just to make your lives a living hell?"

"As we said yesterday, she came back for the moonstone and, well, Elena."

"Because you are the doppelganger? Mind filling me in on what the hell that is supposed to mean?"

"It means that it is going to take her sacrifice to lift the curse of the sun off of vampires or if a werewolf gets his hands on her, it can lift the curse of the moon off of them." Stefan took in Dean's cold confusion. "They can phase whenever they damn well please."

Dean frowned and took in for the first time Elena's horror.

"It's not fun." He said.

"What?"

"Knowing that so many people want you dead. I am sorry you have to feel that way. Not everyone deserves what they get dealt."

"You're saying it's hopeless." She required no answer.

"No, but I am saying that it is going to be hard getting through this. You are gunna have to stay strong or you aren't going to make it."

"I don't think you get it." Elena obstinately stated.

"What am I missing?"

"Katherine was the original doppelganger and so the curse should have been broken with her." Rose said moving her way out of the shadows.

The trio turned to face her.

"Since, Trevor changed her, all three of us have been hunted ever since," She only regarded Dean since this was nothing novel to the others. "I am sure you know how it feels to be hunted, or are you only on one side of that fence?"

"I'm aware of the feeling."

"Well, I am sure you don't understand the full extent of it till someone is out to peel the flesh from your bones. At least not yet, no offense." Dean flinched. "But Klaus and the others, that is what they want and they stopped at nothing to remind us, mostly her, as to what the punishment was going to be when he found us."

"The pulled flesh? Death?" Dean wasn't surprised.

"Not just our death," She raised her chin, "but first the death of everyone that moves in your circle. It adds sort of an implosion effect before they kill you they can enjoy the self inflicted torture. Now that they have caught wind of Elena, doppelganger number two, they are not going to entertain the thought of losing her. They will take every measure necessary precaution to get their talons into her."

Dean looked watched wearily as Elena strode into the house. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Her skin crawled like she was caught in some cheesy horror flick with the bugs that got inside.

"So we have no plan other than to somehow find the Originals before they get to her, and shoot them all with the colt?"

"Yeah, that's the problem. We don't know when they are going to strike and we are pretty sure not all of them are going to be in the same room at the same time."

"That's not your problem." Dean corrected.

"Then what is?" Stefan asked his already tight eyebrows finding a way to shove themselves closer together.

"It's not going to work." Damon appeared in the doorway.

It was no surprise that every vampire in the damn house could hear the conversation but it still made Dean edgy.

"This is what I have been thinking." Rose allowed. "It's practically suicide to sit around and think we are just going to magically know when the originals are going to show up."

"Yeah, not unless you have that freaky vision chick from Twilight." Damon snickered.

No one else found his joke funny. It was neither the time nor conversation.

* * *

Elena sat on the couch held herself while watching the fire play its scene across the wood. She could almost make out the shapes the fire would design; it was fun until she could make out what looked like a set of teeth. She averted her eyes to the mantle. It was dull. Before she gave herself up she was going to have make it look a little homier so the brothers would have a little something to remember her by. She started to compose letters to individual people in her mind before Sam came and sat down across from her. He gave her a once over.

"What?" She asked shifting her body nervously.

"I know that look and you better forget it." Sam said all authority.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Elena's lie was worthless.

"Really? So you weren't just deciding the proper way to say goodbye to everyone?"

"No," Now her voice was petulant.

"Liar," Sam gave her the full dimple smile. It was so pleasant she was unable to not return it. "So is your boyfriend still pretty peeved about this morning?"

"I told you, we aren't together anymore."

"Right, why was that again?"

"Katherine," Elena glared at the mantle again is if Katherine were sitting atop it.

"Ah, and since she has been out of the way for a little bit now, that's still your excuse?" Though the question sounded like an accusation, his tone had grown softer.

"I, I don't know. At first it was because of her and I thought I was protecting everyone I loved, but now I just think that it's best we don't get back together. Just in case…"

"In case you actually write those letters you were drafting?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't seem really fair, especially if you really still want to be with him."

Elena remained silent.

"So, you don't."

Her face whipped around to face him again so fast her hair whip lashed into her face. "I didn't say that." She'd grown defiant.

It was actually kind of cute – Sam thought. "You didn't deny it either." She stared, her mouth forming a hole that resembled an egg. "And you still aren't." He knew he'd hit the jackpot.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's more,"

"More?"

She still didn't say anything.

"Don't fish for a reason. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Sam."

Caroline, who'd been just around the corner, heard every word of the conversation. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. _How was it that she could move on so quickly from one guy to the next? She finally has the best guy in town and then new boys show up and she forgets that she used to love him! What was wrong with her?_ Caroline stood up angrily and marched around to where they sat.

"Elena Gilbert! You should be so ashamed of yourself!"

Her and Sam's eyebrows shot upward.

"What Caroline?"

"Do not 'what Caroline' me! You know exactly what! Stefan is a good guy! How can you just trash can him because these two come into town?"

"Caroline. I didn't."

"I just heard you! Stop trying to lie to me. You'd think by now you would have at least a little faith in me!"

Sam assessed the situation and thought it would be safer in the kitchen with Bobby, so he rose.

"Sit down Sam! You're not getting off so easily." Caroline addressed him for the first time since barging into a conversation she did not belong in. Just to ease her nerves he sat down fighting with his entire might not to burst out laughing at her attempt at authority.

"If you hadn't realized Caroline, Stefan and I broke up a little while before these two ever showed up."

Caroline was taken a back suddenly realizing how stupid she sounded. "Oh, yeah, but still your throwing yourself at Sam? C'mon, Elena, you have more class than that!"

Sam's composure was slipping and a grin was slowly hiking across his face. Had she not been 'subtly' hinting at her attraction for Dean and himself since arriving?

Elena stood, "Caroline, I am not throwing myself at him, but if you'd like a shot at it, be my guest." With that Elena marched to the front and let herself out with a resounding thud of the door being shut too hard.

Sam looked to Caroline who was still looking at where her best friend had just been.

"Are you finished now?" Sam asked still amused.

"Yeah…" She was ashamed. Sam could hear it drop from each word.

He sighed before rising to his feet. "Look, I get you are trying to help your friend but, next time ask the questions before assuming. It will help." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder like she'd done for him countless times already. She nodded numbly before stalking out the door to apologize. Sam shook his head before noticing Bobby standing in the entryway.

"Teenagers," he muttered and Sam chuckled.

* * *

Outside there had been no more of a plan formulated then there had been thirty minutes prior. Anytime they'd come up with anything that could have the slightest possibility of working, there would be a problem with it brought up less than a second later. All of their minds were warped from trying to devise the perfect plot.

Dean shuffled from foot to foot. "Wait, who mentioned something about the council yesterday?"

Stefan raised his hand.

"Could we maybe ask for their help?"

"Are you crazy? They would wonder how we know so much about the original vampires for one and two they'd get killed faster than any of us would."

"This isn't a friendly council?" Dean wondered aloud.

"Yeah, jack wad they want vampires dead. All those people that went up in flames in that basement were vampires, except for the mayor. They had this device that caused us pain when it went off. Anyone who could hear was considered a vampire, except it affects anything supernatural. The point is the council used that to flush us out."

Dean remained thoughtful. Then he smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just figured that would be pretty helpful to a couple of hunters like Sam and I. Maybe I could meet with the leader or whoever and see if I can get the device from them, or at least see if we can use them at all. I think a hunter such as myself, would be quite accepted among the group." Dean's smile was full of pride.

"You would just show up and think that they are going to accept you into the council? It's made up of all the founding families. You, my friend, are not one of those." Damon didn't revel in the idea that someone else could infiltrate the group. "That and what would be to stop you from turning us in."

Dean laughed. "Why would I want to give away the only competent help Sam and I have to help this town out?"

"Because it goes against your nature, and I am sure we are all well aware of the tall of the frog and the scorpion." Rose said even though she could tell Dean was telling the truth.

"It's also in my nature to defend the innocent and so far as I can tell you guys aren't kidding about being good people," Dean paused, "Except for maybe you."

Damon took it as a compliment.

"What exactly would you tell the council when you show up?" Stefan asked stroking his chin in thought.

"I figure that I am a hunter in town looking for the source of all the supernatural activity in the area and see what they say." Dean answered.

"You can't just walk in on a council meeting. You have to go with someone already on it." Stefan answered.

"Ok, then what?"

"I'll take you." Damon said smiling with as much excitement as he would've if he'd stepped in cow shit.

"_You_ are on the council?" Dean didn't hide his surprise.

"Well, yeah, someone had to represent the Salvatore family. Hell, we are practically the original founding family."

"I don't see why we really need to involve the council in the first place." Rose conceded. "It will only bring cause to pay more attention to what is going on around here."

"It will help protect those that we aren't focusing on." Dean said his expression softening as he faced her. "We are going to be focused on Elena, and her family I assume."

Stefan nodded, "Among others."

Dean's gaze shifted to Stefan, "As in?"

"Elena's parents are unfortunately deceased, but there is her Aunt Jenna, Jeremy – the brother you met, Bonnie, Alaric – who could probably help us, and a few others that she can probably specify later. When's the soonest you can get a hold of Sheriff Forbes?"

"Whoa the Sheriff is a part of the council?"

"Yeah, so?" Damon was growing impatient with the conversation suddenly feeling a need to check on Elena.

"Oh, I just uhm, that will be interesting." Dean smirked having remembered meeting her earlier.

"Whatever, anyway, I can take him to see her to more and then she will just have to call Carol and the others."

"Please tell me you aren't referring to Carol Lockwood."

"Why, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing, she just thinks that I am, well, FBI."

"I am sure you will have a splendid time talking your way out of that one." Rose said no trace of humor to be found.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on Elena's porch when she finally pulled up to her house. Caroline had decided last minute to simply run the way figuring it would be much faster than driving. She hadn't figured she'd beat Elena by a whole hour and half.

"Where have you been?" She demanded before she had both feet on the pavement.

"I had to stop at the store," Elena said shoving a bag at Caroline to hold.

She peaked inside to see exceptional stationary. It was the kind for writing meaningful letters. "What's that for?"

"Nothing," Elena said grabbing the bag after situating her purse on her shoulder.

They walked in the door and headed straight up her room.

"Look I just wanted to come by and say I am sorry for earlier. I don't know why I blew up. I just overheard you two talking about Stefan and how you didn't want him and I just thought that, I don't know, that you were throwing away something that was perfect for you for something uncertain."

Elena looked at her but there was something different. It was like all light had vacated and left an empty shell. "It's fine Caroline. I understand."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Elena, what is going on?"

"Nothing, I just want to be left alone, ok?"

Caroline nodded and headed for the door but stopped to look at Elena one last time, only to see her pull out a leather bound book with tons of overused pages with markings everywhere, and little add ons everywhere. It looked like a journal. It was not of Elena's of that Caroline was certain. The scrawl she could see from the doorway was too manly. She flipped it open to page that said something about a crossroads.

Elena sensed her presence and flipped around. "Caroline, I promise we are ok, just I really need to be alone, ok?"

She nodded again but walked over to hug Elena before leaving. "I am sorry."

"It's ok." She repeated.

* * *

At the boarding house Sam was rooting through his duffle on the couch furiously.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean said plopping onto the plush couch and lifting his boot clad feet on to the table.

"Shit." Pause. "Shit!" Pause. "SHIT!" Sam threw his bag down and plowed his fingers through his long hair, causing his bangs to be brushed backward off his forehead. "It's gone!"

"What?" Dean jumped to his feet. "The Colt?"

"No, shit!"

"Dude calm down, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Dad's journal is gone!"

Dean's eyes widened.

* * *

Elena read carefully through the notes scribbled across each page. The one she'd been searching for was dog eared under the heading 'Crossroads Demons'. She'd located the objects she needed to put inside a little box to make a deal. She read carefully about the terrors that plagued a person for making a deal. She sighed, at least this way she could put it off the inevitable for at least ten years. This way, she could protect everyone she loved. Everyone who she knew needed to be saved.

She lifted herself out of the chair. She knew where to go.

* * *

Caroline arrived back at the boarding house still confused by Elena's behavior. She ran into Damon on the way. He was rooting around in some cupboards while Stefan was searching through the bookshelves.

"What's going on guys?" She asked horrified that something else had happened while she was gone.

"We have to find their precious daddies diary. Sasquatch lost it." Damon spewed rooting around a little. "Though how it could have gotten mixed in with our stuff, is STILL BEYOND ME!" He yelled over to Stefan even though he knew his brother could hear him perfectly.

Sam came into the room, his brow littered with a nervous sweat. "Find anything?"

"What does it look like?" Caroline asked.

After Sam described it, Caroline sucked in some air.

"What?" He asked.

"I just, I uh,"

"Caroline, I need you to tell me what you know. If that ends up in the wrong hands then terrible things could happen." Sam said placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to where he could stare into her large eyes.

"I just went to Elena's to talk to her, you know, about earlier, and she was carrying in this super nice like, stationary stuff and then when I tried to talk to her she avoided my questions. Then when I was leaving she took out this book, I guess it was that journal and she was reading something about a crossroad." Caroline stuttered frequently but Sam was able to understand.

"DEAN!"

Dean sprinted toward his brother and tried stopping with a slide only to slide just past the room. He regrouped quickly and sped to his brother. "Did you find it?"

"You could say that. Elena has it."

"What the hell does she need with it?"

"She was looking at crossroads." Sam's eyes conveyed more than his words. Just by watching the Salvatore brothers knew there was something terribly wrong.

"What's wrong?"

For the first time since their arrival the Winchester brothers had their full attention.

* * *

Elena was heading to the edge of the forest where the main road met with a full side street that headed towards the cemetery. Kind of ironic, she thought ominously.

She opened the journal to the marked page and read what she was supposed to do. She dug a small hole into the ground and stuck her bow of personal things, complete with a small picture of herself. Elena crossed her fingers over her heart after she covered the pile back up with dirt.

She waited but nothing happened. "C'mon." She whispered to the night air.

"Why hello, sweetheart." A male British accent spoke from behind her.

She turned to see glowing red eyes staring back at her.

* * *

Dean wasted no time explaining the crossroads demon to everyone.

"No, no, no!" Stefan repeated pacing back and forth.

Damon laid a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder hoping to give off some positive energy that he knew he did not have himself.

"Where are all the crossroads in town?" Sam asked frantically. He did not want this for Elena and he knew that they needed to hurry if there was any chance of saving Elena from the biggest mistake of her life.

No one answered at first but then Damon started drawling out different names of streets.

"No think, it has to be dirt so she can burry the things to summon it with. It needs to be secluded so no one will see her."

"The cemetery," Caroline whispered first to herself, then repeated aloud, "The cemetery!"

No one wasted anytime getting out the door.

* * *

"Hi," She answered in a barely audible whisper, still unsure of the danger she was really in.

"No need to be afraid. This will be simple."

Elena nodded stiffly.

"Here will it make you feel better if we did this formally?" When she nodded her head up and down once, the man continued, "My name is Crowley, and I am King of the Crossroads." His smiled oozed power and pride.

"I'm…. I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert." She finally managed to stutter out.

"I know who you are. Now tell me, what's a sweet and innocent little girl like you doing out here with the likes of me?" His tone sent ice picks into her stomach.

"I... I... I want to make a deal."

* * *

The Impala's wheels screeched as Dean careened her through the little town speeding towards the cemetery. The drifted past a cop car that immediately sprung into action after flicking on its lights.

"Shit." Dean muttered. "We don't have time for this!" He slammed a hand on the wheel before pulling over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Caroline screamed from the backseat.

"If I keep going this guy is only going to follow and if he does he is going to get an eyeful of a demon and we don't need that right now." Dean explained looking for his federal id. Sam handed it to him grabbing at his as well.

Dean rolled the window down to see Sheriff Forbes catch sight of her daughter in the back. She looked to them.

"Gentleman," She greeted.

"Sheriff," They replied.

"Mind me asking what your rush is?"

"I am just on my way to pick up her friend, she was walking to the cemetery and I felt she shouldn't be out here at this time of night," Dean said gesturing to Caroline in the backseat.

"Why is my daughter in the back of you car, Agent?"

"Collen," Dean answered. "I told you how I was going to question her, about what she saw of course, and well I just had terrible timing with her classes so I waited till after school was out and we just have been discussing it with her and uh…"

"Tyler," Caroline finished. "Then they mentioned that they needed to speak with Elena and we have been looking all over for her, and well I finally texted her and she said she was going to see her mom and dad. I told the agents and they were worried about her going there alone at night, so we were on our way to check on her."

The sheriff mulled it for a second deciding if she was going to buy the story or not. Sam bit his lip and Damon stayed silent.

"Alright, well, Agent Collen, slow it down ok?" She nodded confidently.

"Yes, ma'am. Will do."

The second the sheriff was out of sight Dean put the petal to the metal.

* * *

"So what you are saying, is that you me to protect your entire town, including your family and friends, and you, for ten years till I get your soul?"

Elena took a deep breath, "Yes, but don't forget the part about Katherine being gone too."

"Oh yes the pain in the ars vampire down in that tomb." Crowley smirked. "But Elena, darling, ten years is a long time to wait for such a demanding task."

Elena frowned.

"I mean you want me to basically kill all of the oldest vampires in existence for your puny little human, well mostly human, friends. That is a lot. So let me ask you this, would you do it all for five years?"

She gasped. _The journal said nothing about the demons negotiating_ – she thought, starting to panic but refusing to show any signs of it on her face.

"Five years? That sounds more like a punishment for saving lives," Elena argued but without minding her tone to where it sounded respectful.

"Punishment? Not exactly, but when the Winchesters are included in a deal of protection, I could get in trouble. But if a deals a deal, I would have to make it worth while for me too."

Elena was thoughtful. "Fine," she breathed. "I accept your offer for the safety of my family, friends, and town." She stuck her hand out.

"Oh no deary, that is not how you make a deal at the crossroads." He used her hand to pull her closer to him. Elena's body bowed in response to him bending her backward. He leaned in, his lips pursed.

Elena scrunched her eyes closed. And leaned in.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! Sorry it has taken so very long to get this chapter up. For a little while there I wasn't sure where exactly i wanted to go. Anywho, along with that a lot of personal stuff got in the way. I will do my best not to take that long to post an update ever again. I hope everyone enjoys as always. And please feel free to review!

* * *

Elena felt the ground before she opened her eyes, confused. She'd heard the thunderous crack followed by the swoosh of air and then the cold ground enveloping her in its arms. She opened her eyes to see Dean with a smoking gun next to Sam who was breathing in a sigh of relief.

Stefan was in her face in seconds. "Elena! What did you do?"

She rubbed the back of her head and frowned.

"She didn't do anything; we got here in time." Dean answered. The fury slithered through his words.

Damon was a foot behind Stefan with his hands on his hips. "What were you thinking?"

Elena stared at her feet unable to answer anyone's questions. No one was supposed to know what she'd done.

"I want to talk to her." Dean said.

"Talk away." Damon challenged.

"Alone." The one word held so much emotion no one spoke for a few moments.

Finally Sam took Caroline and began trudging back to the Impala. Stefan and Damon made no attempt to leave.

"Go, guys." Elena finally spoke.

Stefan looked deep into here eyes with unmistakable hurt, "Do you really want us to go?"

Elena looked away but nodded.

"We won't be far," Damon said eyeing Dean in manner that scraped his nerves.

"Defeats the purpose, don't you think?" He responded.

Neither man answered as they walked into the dark.

Dean watched their retreating backs before turning his glare up a volume on Elena.

"You want to tell me what the hell you were thinking?" He held none of his anger back.

"I, I thought I could," She stuttered, "I thought…"

"No you didn't think! You don't have a clue as to what you just… almost did." Dean took a few gulps of air trying to put out his inflamed rage.

"I knew that my soul was the price," Elena whispered.

"Oh, is that it? Just your soul?"

"Right."

"Wrong! It's not just your soul you give up. You go to hell and that is beyond your or my understanding! It's not an easy run getting there either. You get your ass ripped apart! That's how you are killed to get there. I've seen this happen to others before and believe me it's not something you want! Nothing going on around you is worth giving up your soul!" Dean's voice had reached full volume.

Elena's eyes widened. "How do you know what is worth my soul? You don't even know me! My family and friends are more than worth it!"

"Not if you can fight it another way!"

"You don't know that," She whispered.

"I do know that! I've been ganking monsters for as long as I can remember, and _you_," the word was meant to as an insult, "want to tell _me_ that there isn't a way to take one out? Please." Dean couldn't believe this girl.

"You know what," Elena finally lost her nerve, "Who are _YOU_ to tell me anything! You made a damn deal with a demon! How come it is ok for you?"

Tremors rocked Dean at her bold statement, but he refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing its effect. "That was different!"

"How, Dean? You did it to save Sam's life. I am doing it to save all of your lives!"

"Just because me and Sam are sticking around doesn't mean you can save either of us, don't give yourself too much credit."

Elena's face prickled with the threat of tears. "You are wrong."

"We don't need saving, don't lump us in with your pathetic friends!"

"Don't you be so self righteous! You and Sam were included in my deal! I was going to get you out of yours!" Elena let a few fresh tears spring out and roll down her cheeks.

Dean eyes snapped to hers, "You what?"

"I asked him if he would release you from your deal as part of the protection of this town. I thought it would make up for you helping us out already."

"Oh I am so glad we shot that asshole." Dean muttered.

"Why? You don't always have to be the hero, Dean!"

"Oh, how can I put this delicately for you, if you had made that deal you would have killed SAM!" Dean began to shake.

Elena sucked in air. "How… I mean… what? How is that possible?"

"It's part of my deal. I try to get out of it in ANY way, Sam dies. Didn't anyone mention it to you?"

She thought back to the night before, Sam had in fact mentioned it. She'd forgotten completely.

"Ah, I see that doesn't matter to you." Dean looked down on her with disgust.

"That is not true! I do care; I was just trying to protect everyone I could. I was trying to do right."

"By sacrificing yourself? My brother? That wouldn't help anyone! It would have destroyed many of your precious friends!" Dean's sarcasm reminded her of nails on a chalkboard. "You're vampire twits would have to pine for you the rest of their lives. Your brother, I wonder how he'd feel about that. Sam would go underground and I would have to spend the rest of my life hating you for saving me. I'd read about you in the papers and only find where you were laid to rest to piss on your grave. You didn't think of anyone but yourself. It was selfish."

"No more selfish than you!" She screamed. "How can you patronize me?"

Dean didn't answer.

"What? No smart ass remarks intent on degrading me and everyone else here. I must have hit close to home." This time Elena had jumped up and planted herself in front of Dean on her tip toes in attempt to get in his face. "I was thinking of other people! I was saving more than the one person I couldn't live without. I was thinking of everyone but me! You think I am not afraid to die? Let me clue you in this time, I am terrified! I was going to do it anyway!"

Dean leaned closer into her face and she could smell him. She took a deep, unsteady breath.

"No, but you decided to sacrifice the one person half these people couldn't live without. Not only yourself, but yeah, the person I couldn't live without." His lips were so close she could feel them glide across hers.

She couldn't speak for a moment. "I just want them to be ok. I can't stand the thought of any of them dying because of me."

"What about Sam, he would've died because of you. Is that something you can so easily look past?"

"Of course not!"

"So then it was because he isn't as important to you as everyone else you were protecting." Dean refused to phrase his accusations as questions.

"No, I had completely forgotten about that and I am sorry."

He narrowed his eyes as he stared down his nose at her. She seemed to be telling the truth, but if they hadn't gotten there in time he knew her sorry wouldn't have been enough.

"I don't know what else to do. It just seemed like an easy out."

"You can trust us. We will find another way."

"Precious, but I think the young lass has a deal to finish with me," The demon had reappeared.

Dean stepped in front of Elena shielding her with his body. "Like hell you do," He growled.

"I do, in fact, Dean. She has agreed to my terms and I to hers. There's only on little complication to fix before we proceed." He said with a slimey smile trekking across his face.

Dean glanced over his shoulder, "Tell him no. Tell him you reconsidered and don't want this anymore and you are sorry for summoning him."

Elena was frozen unsure what she should do. She knew that if she sealed it she would have a guarantee that everyone would be saved. Except for Sam, he would die and Dean would forever blame her. Then again her family was infinitely more important than the two hunters that came to town in search of vengeance.

She stepped out from behind Dean with her decision made.

* * *

Sam paced furiously next to the open door of the Impala where Caroline was perched.

"Did she make the deal?" She wrung her hands together in worry.

"No, they have to kiss to make the deal. We shot him before their lips met." He never broke stride.

"I can't believe she did that. What do you think she was trying to accomplish?" Caroline examined a nail as she spoke.

"I don't know. I'd have to find out what her deal was."

To the unsuspecting human it was a serene night with small shifts in the air that made everything seem slightly romantic, but the latest one caused Sam's neck to prickle. Everything was calm, quiet, sweet even. Too sweet.

"Do you hear that?" Sam asked.

"No, everything is quiet."

Without another word Sam took off back to where he'd left Dean and Elena.

Sam skidded to a stop as he saw Elena approach a man he'd never seen before.

She leaned in close to the man and Sam realized what rather than who it was. Elena said something he couldn't hear but then the demon disappeared and Dean seemed to relax his tense shoulders.

"I thought you were going to…" Dean let it hang and Elena turned to face him, catching sight of Sam and Caroline just behind Dean.

"No, I couldn't." She whispered looking to her hands again. "If you say that we can do it another way then let's do it."

Dean nodded.

"But," She held a finger up, "If it doesn't work, I am coming back and I am going to make this deal."

"Like hell you will!" Dean shouted. "I will lock you up in that house of yours and never let you go."

"You won't be able to hold me there forever, Dean." It almost sounded like a threat.

Sam frowned. "What exactly was your deal?"

"Nothing I want to talk about. I just want to go home." Elena said.

"We'll take you," Damon answered reappearing out of the shadows his eyebrows drawn so tight on his forehead he resembled Stefan more than usual.

"No, I will because you have something that belongs to us." Dean spoke.

"Meet us back at the boarding house?" Sam suggested interrupting the glare fest that ensued between both headstrong older siblings.

Stefan nodded taking a step towards Elena. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye forgetting that there was an audience present.

"Don't scare me like that ever again," he whispered.

She nodded.

"I am serious, Elena, you can't ever try that again. It's not worth your life."

He placed his lips on her forehead before pulling her tight into the vice of his arms. She hugged him back but it lacked the intensity he was displaying. Her eyes never left the imposing Winchester brothers.

* * *

Dean drove back to Elena's numbly. The silly girl had almost cost him his brother, again, and it still made his skin crawl. He would never tell Sam all the details of her deal just to ensure that Sam didn't get any ideas that would lead to his own demise. The only part that confused Dean was that this demon had accepted her proposal to break his deal. Was this with the knowledge that it would kill Sam or was his soul no longer of any use to them in Hell?

Dean shook his head. That wasn't it; he knew how badly they wanted him, how badly they wanted to inflict the same pains on him that he had on the demons of Earth. So why would this demon risk the whole realm loosing his soul?

They parked in front of a white two story and got out of the car.

"Wait here and I will bring you the journal."

"No," Dean argued.

"What? Why? I can't have you go in there without having to explain it to Jenna so just stay put."

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you sweetness, so we are coming with. I don't care what you tell her."

Elena stomped ahead only to be met at the door by Jeremy.

"Jer, where are you going?"

"Out, what are they doing here?"

"They just need to borrow some stuff, do you think you can, uh distract Jenna till I can get them back out of the house?"

Jeremy frowned, weary of trusting the two.

"Please, Jeremy. I need this."

"Yeah, fine." He shuffled to the side to allow her and the two men to enter the house but before Sam or Dean could step foot in he moved back into their path. "If you do anything that hurts her, I will kill you."

"That's cute kid but there's really nothing you could do to either of us. Besides we aren't interested in hurting her."

Jeremy stayed skeptic but moved out the way again before shutting the door and going to the kitchen to find Jenna.

Upstairs Elena moved around her room looking for the bag she'd left the journal in. It was gone. Along with a few other items that usually littered her desk. Panic began to squelch her insides. If she lost that, she knew Sam and Dean were going to be beyond pissed.

Sam was the first to enter her bed room. His rather large form seemed too robust for his surroundings, but Elena liked the contradiction. She liked the way her soft room made his features even more angular masculine. She liked how his intelligent gaze swept the room professionally. She shook her head and began her search again.

"Where is it?" Sam asked as he finally took in her erratic movements.

"It was here. In a bag with some stuff but now it's gone." She tossed her drawers knowing full well that the bag was not going to be found. Sam looked underneath her bed finding nothing but dust and a couple boxes. He looked through her book shelves and found nothing.

"How could you have lost it?" He accused.

"I didn't. I left it here. I don't know what could have happened." She looked at all the surfaces in her room before looking back to Sam. His face was contorted with worry and fear. "I'm sorry."

"What's taking so long?" Dean whispered, as he poked his head in the doorway. He looked from Sam to Elena's tortured expression. "Oh, what now?"

"Someone's been here." She whispered.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said.

* * *

When they arrived back at the boarding house was quiet. Dean was wringing his hands together angrily as they made their way into the living room.

"Elena what are you doing here?" Stefan stood the instant he saw them.

"I, uh..."

"Someone broke into her house and stole some stuff including our dad's journal." Sam said plopping down onto the couch. His moved his booted feet to the coffee table, taking on a relaxed position Dean always used. His mouth was set in an angry line. Elena joined Sam on the couch and held her face in her hands.

"It just disappeared. Jeremy didn't have it and Jenna didn't even know what I was talking about. My picture was gone too but that's all I caught. I don't know if anything else was missing.

Damon walked over to his liquor and poured himself a tumbler. "This is just wonderful, as if we didn't have enough problems."

Dean glanced over to him, "You mind if I have one?"

Damon gave him a once over before shrugging. "What the hell?"

Dean raised his glass for half a second then threw back the drink.

Bobby came into the room with a bag slung over his shoulder. "Well, did you get it?" His eyes cut to Elena for a quick moment, silently thanking God that the two hadn't gone ape shit on her for stealing it.

"Nope." Dean said with a resounding clank of his glass onto the wooden table it came from.

"Why not?" Bobby sounded as upset as the brothers.

Stefan caught this fact and decided he'd ask about it later. "Someone got into Elena's room and took it. The question we should be worried about most is who it was." Stefan said taking command of the room again. "It couldn't have been a vampire, unless someone unknowingly invited another vampire into the house."

Elena stood and walked toward a window. She peered out into the night. "I don't think so. We have all been really careful about who has been let inside. Even Jenna thanks to Alaric."

"Bobby, where were you going?" Sam asked finally catching sight of his bag.

"Oh, well, Rufus gave me a call he needed me else where and since our plan is really at a standstill I figured I could go and get back before any of the action started."

"You were just going to go?" Sam's voice betrayed the hurt his surrogate father caused.

"I am telling you now aren't I?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Bobby. Go on. We'll probably be hear when you get back."

"You boys, watch out for each other, ok?"

"Oh jeez, would you like us to vacate the room so you can all have your moment?" Damon asked exasperated.

Dean chuckled, "Chick flick moments bother you too?"

"You actually might be smarter than you look." Damon responded and Dean laughed a little harder. Their glasses clinked together while Sam sighed annoyed on the couch.

"Yeah, Bobby, you know we will." He gave him the most reassuring look he could muster and Bobby headed for the door.

He stopped midway and turned back, "If any of you vamps doing anything to hurt them, make no mistake that every hunter I know will be after you."

"I'm shivering." Damon muttered.

"Good, that will just make it easier to find you if I have to rip your head off." Bobby smiled and left.

"Gramps has got no sense of humor does he?"

Elena gasped from the window and flung herself around trying to see something no one else could. Stefan appeared at her side instantly.

"Elena! Elena! What's wrong?" He tried to shake her back to the room because her eyes had gone glassy.

"I thought, I just thought I saw… Elijah." She whispered.

"Impossible." Damon sputtered.

"I know; I guess it was just a late reaction to the fear." Elena tried to explain.

"C'mon. You need to get home and get some sleep." Stefan said slipping an arm around her and steering her toward the door.

"Are you gunner stay with her?" Dean asked.

"Of course."

"Good." Dean was still sore about her misusing the small amount of trust they'd given her but he didn't want anything bad to happen to the girl either.

"I think she'd be much safer here." Damon chimed. "More of us to take care of her if worst came to worse."

Stefan mulled it over a few times. "Makes sense. What do you think?" He asked turning to her.

She nodded and looked over at the Winchesters. "Is that ok with you?"

"Oh wow, Sam they are actually asking for our help rather than just telling us!" Dean's mock surprise annoyed more than just Elena.

"I know! I can't believe it. Do you want to stay?"

"Please," she whispered for fear of her voice cracking.

"I guess. What would it hurt?" Dean's voice had almost lost all the sarcasm.

"Yeah," Sam muttered kicking off his shoes. "I'll take the couch."

"There's a guest bedroom upstairs, Dean. It's got a view of the front of the house. You can stay there."

Dean nodded and followed Stefan out of the room.

"Am I going to have to worry about you two getting too comfy?" Damon sneered looking from Sam on the couch to Elena still frozen by the window.

"Shut up Damon!"

Sam slid deeper into the couch, "I wonder what sucks more, being competition with your brother or a perfect stranger?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Perfect is hardly the word I would use." Damon said taking his leave.

Sam was twisting his face and mocking Damon as Elena plopped herself down across from him. She laughed aloud.

"What was with the freak out?" Sam asked and before Elena could judge his sentiment by his voice she looked into his eyes full of concern.

"I thought I saw the vampire that Rose was taking me to behind me."

"I don't understand if Rose was the one who kidnapped you and was going to turn you over to the Originals than why is she helping you all out now?"

"She was only doing it to appease them because her friend Trevor turned Katherine centuries ago. I was sort of her insurance policy to a free life. But then we saved her and she offered to help us out."

"So just like that you trusted her to help you? I am sorry but I have seen way too much to even think about just trusting someone like that."

"That's where you and I differ. I haven't seen too much like that to be completely untrusting of everyone. Plus, she seems genuine."

"So did Bella," Sam muttered.

"Who is Bella exactly?"

"Rose's doppelganger, I guess is safe to say now. She is also a thief, one that has caused me and my brother so much grief already. She is stubborn, selfish, does anything to get ahead, and she shot me."

"Oh my God! She shot you! Where?"

Sam pulled the side of his shirt down revealing a round puncture scar just about his muscular shoulder. Elena unconsciously licked her upper lip at the sight of his bare skin. It looked so smooth, soft and very warm.

Sam slid his shirt back into place and she realized how inappropriate she was being. _What is wrong with me? _She thought. Elena knew she loved Stefan still but there was something that seemed so broken about this man that she wanted to find out more about. She wanted to be the one to fix him and most of all she knew she wanted to give into the lust simply looking at him caused.

"It was all over this stupid Rabbit's foot that was cursed with seriously bad mojo. If you touched it and kept it you had the best luck you could imagine, but loose it and you are dead in less than a week. I had the misfortune of touching it. Believe me this thing was the real deal and she swiped it so she could sell it. No matter that I could've died if Dean hadn't gotten it back. The point is, we were about to de-spell it so to speak, and she wasn't very happy about that. So she shot me in order to convince Dean to give it back." Sam laughed at the memory.

"How'd you survive?" Elena asked completely enveloped in his story.

"Dean threw it at her and she touched it." Sam's smile widened sinisterly.

"So in order to get rid of it she had to de-spell it?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't she just sell it anyway?"

"You had to set it on fire." By this time Sam's smile had turned on his dimples.

Elena melted to her seat. She got up and moved next to him on the larger sofa. "So, you have been doing things like de-spelling cursed objects, fighting demons, and killing ghost all your life?"

"Pretty much, I mean it wasn't the life any one chose really but when you are born into a hunter's family, you never really get away."

"So, your dad was a hunter his whole life then?"

"No, not really. It was after my mom died. She, uh, was killed by this yellow eyed demon and he figured it out. He'd leave for weeks at a time and Dean would take care of me. He taught us how to fight against things by category and we'd go from there."

"Wow, it must have been so hard, growing up like that," Elena said suddenly coming to terms with the fact that she hadn't had it very hard at all. "Are both of your parents…."

"Yeah, Dad for a little while now and mom when I was six months."

Elena shook her head. The supernatural world was one she'd been shocked into and now she was only beginning to see the true danger behind it when she thought she'd already known.

"It's no big deal though. I mean I've still got Dean, for now, and that's going to have to be good enough. I've come to terms with that." Sam said starring at his feet on the table.

"You're lying. I know you aren't because I wouldn't be."

Sam smirked, "You got me."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard, Sam. You know, after it happens, you could come back here. I mean, I, er, we could help you."

"That's very nice of you to say, but when it happens I don't think I will be much for company."

"I know, but what's better than coming back and having someone who understands and can try to help you?"

"Bobby will still be with me."

Elena was silently hurt that he was trying to dodge her offer. She wanted to help him since she knew the pain could be overwhelming at times.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. He slung his arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest. She listened to the powerful beat of his heart. She heard his voice rumble through his chest.

"Thank you. I am sure what your offering is all well meant. I don't want to seem like I am ignoring the hospitality. I just, I don't know. I am not sure what I am going to do when it happens other than try anything and everything I can to get him out. I don't want to fill you with false hope."

Elena shifted her head so that she was still cradled underneath his arm but looking up at him. "I think you would do what felt right."

He met her gaze and saw the compassion that lay there.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know, I just relate to you on some level I guess. I can see that you are a good hearted man but that doesn't make you weak or anything. You channel that into the actions you take, or at least that's what I've seen here."

Sam considered it for a minute, pleased with the fact someone was realizing the heart he really put into things. He knew Dean may have seen it but hearing it out loud without any coercion was nice.

"Thank you," He finally said letting his eyes slide back to hers.

She leaned up ever so slightly, unsure if she was actually going to follow through with her thought but he seemed to have realized what she was doing and he closed the distance between them and allowed their lips to meet.

When his mouth finally closed the gap Elena let herself slide into the kiss. His mouth was warm, soft. His mouth was everything she thought it would be and then some. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entry. He tasted so good. It was a mixture of something she'd never really experienced before but whatever it was she knew she'd never get the full effect of it like she was at that moment.

Somewhere in the back of Sam's mind he knew that this was probably not the time or place to be allowing this to happen. They were in the middle of a hunt that was taking them places he knew were going to require every ounce of his concentration yet he wasn't about to detach himself. Elena was so small he was afraid that too much force would cause her to brake, but her passion made her seem so strong her size wasn't to be worried about. Hell, Dean had fun in the middle of intense hunts before and he always seemed fine.

She leaned backward onto the sofa, pulling Sam along with her to where he was positioned on top of her, their legs intertwined. Her mouth became more forceful with every touch as her hunger increased. Sam responded to her delight. Her hands met the buttons on his shirt and in seconds, it was off and his chest was naked. She slid her hands along his broad shoulders and down his chest feeling his perfection. It wasn't enough to just feel it though. She opened her eyes so they could drink him in. When she finished her scan his mouth was just leaving her neck where he playfully nibbled. His eyes met hers and they shared a private moment that caused flutters in Elena she'd never felt before, even with Stefan. That much scared her, while it excited her at the same time. She leaned back up so she could taste him some more.

* * *

Upstairs Dean stared out the window into the murky night. There was absolutely no activity going on there or any where else as far as he was concerned. Ideas tossed their way around his head like a stormy sea. He kicked back and fought the urge to fall asleep. He knew that would do nothing to help their cause. Of course, there was no telling how long this was actually going to take – he complained internally. Then again what does he have to do in the mean time? It was a hunt and he was going to ride this one out as long as it took.

A knock on the door interrupted his reverie.

"Come in," He said not leaving the chair he'd finally gotten comfortable in.

"Hey," her voice was a surprise.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, they just sent me in here to see how things were looking."

"Bleak, boring, and making me want to do nothing but roll over and fall asleep."

"That's all it makes you want to do?" She teased.

"Well, not only that but from what's available I'd say sleep is my best option."

Rose was taken aback. What he meant by what's available was slightly confusing, did he mean options in women or?

Dean felt her uneasiness in the strained silence. "I didn't mean like that."

"Like what?" She grinned but he could see it was fake.

"You know what."

"Right, well, since there nothing going on in here, I'll be on my way."

"Goodnight, Rose." Dean said.

"Goodnight." She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek but Dean moved his head with practiced time to make it a kiss on the lips. She pulled back and he smiled brightly even in the dark.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know." His smiled stayed strong while she remained confused.

"I thought you didn't…"

"I told you it wasn't like that."

"Right." She started to lean up but Dean caught her arm and pulled her in for one more but this one was longer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Elena lay quiet on the couch. Both of their upper halves were bare but their jeans were still in place, even if disheveled. His arms were wrapped around her while her hands remained on his chest. Her forehead lay against his and they watched for any sign of the other to move.

There was the added danger that they were in a household full of vampires, as well as laying in the middle of a wide open room that was welcome to anyone in the house.

"I should probably go upstairs." Elena whispered not wanting to move a damn muscle.

In answer his restricting arms loosened enough so she could wriggle out. He watched her dress before she turned to place of more kiss on his swollen mouth.

"Goodnight," She whispered against his mouth.

"Goodnight."

With that, Elena turned and ran up the stairs. She was passing through the hallway just as Rose was letting herself out of the guest bedroom hurriedly fixing her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Elena demanded.

"I was just checking on Dean, like Damon asked. Just to see if there was any action going on." She answered in a rush

Interesting choice of words Elena thought. "And?"

"None. Goodnight, Elena." She whispered over her shoulder as she scurried down the hallway.

Wow, Elena thought, could you be any more obvious? Then again, who was she to talk? Hadn't she just been doing something similar?

Elena finished the trek down to her room and shut the door, hoping that the night would go fast.


	10. Chapter 10

This one isn't as long as the last couple have been but I still hope you find it to your liking. Please enjoy and leave me some feedback! If you have any suggestions feel free to message me and those who have thank you so much! I hope I have credited you and if not feel free to let me know and I shall!

* * *

Stefan and Damon searched through Elena's room for anything that seemed to out of place or simply missing. She was right about the fact that her picture was missing. When Stefan checked her bathroom he took note of her brush being gone as well.

"Son of a bitch." Damon muttered as he scrounged.

"What is your problem now?" Stefan asked feeling his frustration bubble.

"Does it not bother you?"

"What exactly is supposed to be bothering me?"

Damon could tell that Stefan's emotional defense was down but that didn't stop him from powering forward.

"That these two…. They just show and Elena gets swept off her feet and you don't want to do anything about it?"

"It's not that I don't Damon, but I cannot force Elena to come back to me. I can't. I am here for her when she wants me." Stefan said digging through a drawer.

"You know, I never took you for the roll over and be whipped Edward type. The things you learn about family." Damon said his eyebrows floating upward and back down in annoyance.

"What do you want me to say Damon? I am going to force her to be with me? Torture her till she realizes that she should be mine? No, that won't happen, because then all she'll do it hate me."

Damon turned to face his brother, eyes wild. He knew that Stefan's growing exasperation caused him to spout daggers at him occasionally.

"What are you trying to say to me Stefan?"

"Nothing," He hung his head, running a hand through his hair. "I am not saying anything other than do not push me because as much as I'd like to say I am unaffected by these guys, I'm not. Ok?" His hands had moved to his hips.

"Huh," Damon said eyeing him up and down, reading his body language.

The two continued to scour her room completely unaware of what had been taking place back at their home.

* * *

The morning light shown through Dean's window, waking him from his hour long nap. He rolled himself upward and wiped the little stream of drool that had slipped from his lips. He tried to remember the last thing he did before passing out but all his memory from the night before was filled with the soft mouth of a woman. He scratched his head wondering what had driven him so wild to kiss Bella. Why would he do that when he absolutely hated the girl? Then again he knew there was a secret attraction that simmered there, and was built on the fact that they so thoroughly despised each other. The whole love/hate relationship. Dean always found little attachments like that to be fun. Most of the time anyway. In Bella's case it was just down right annoying.

Dean took in the large room with the king sized bed. He frowned after a moment of disorientation. It wasn't Bella. It was Rose. She had come to check on him. To see if there was anything going on. Dean stood and walked over to his duffle and began rummaging around in it. He threw off his grey t-shirt in exchange for a black one and didn't bother changing his jeans. When he finished he walked to the door to get Sam. As he opened it he came face to face with a man he'd never seen before in his life. The man's hand was poised to knock.

Dean frowned and cocked his head to the side trying to recognize anything about the man. Of course, he did not.

"Can I help you?" He finally said growing aggravated with the silence.

"Yes, I am looking for Elena. I know she is here somewhere."

The man shook his head ever so slightly to remove the dark bangs that had fallen into his brown eyes. He held his back straight and carried with him an air that meant zero nonsense.

"What do you need her for?" Dean said coming to the startling conclusion that he very well may have been face to face with one of the originals. The first thing Dean could think was that one he was alone and anyone in the house could have been dead. Two he was unarmed other than the blade in his boot, which up against a vampire probably wouldn't do any good for him. Finally, he looked into the man's eyes and saw that this man would have no problem killing him if he didn't walk lightly. Then again, that was never Dean's way.

"That is her business and not yours, so I suggest that you simply answer my question and I will be lenient with you." His voice held traces of a foreign accent but Dean couldn't place its origin.

"Actually, it kind of is. You see I have a job to protect that girl, so if you want to see her, you sorta have to talk me. See, if you give me the info I want, twinkle toes, I'll be sure to reciprocate in kind. You know, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours?" Dean offered a humorless smile on his face.

The man looked from Deans feet all the way back up to his face again before speaking. "You are her protection?" He stifled a laugh. "That's absolutely precious but I do not have time for games, so I suggest you tell me what I want to know or very bad things will be happening to you."

"I don't think so." A voice called from behind. It was Damon.

Though Damon could not see who the stranger was he had a very difficult time not defending Dean. Since, after all, there were working together for the common good. Sort of.

The man turned around and Damon frowned. "I killed you. How the hell are you back?"

It was Elijah's turn to smile senselessly. "That's right, you did. However shall I repay you for that kindness?" His smile instantly turned wicked as he moved with super speed to grab a piece of the wooden stairs. He backed Damon into a wall instantly and held his make shift stake up high.

"An eye for an eye, except _you_ probably won't be coming back."

While Elijah made his speech Dean took off for all he was worth and tackled the vampire.

"No!" Elena screamed from the hallway as she realized what had been going on.

Dean rolled off of Elijah and fell limply to the floor. Damon was still frozen to the wall but in seconds his mind finally caught up with the situation.

Dean had saved him.

The sharpened wood stuck out sickeningly from Dean's right lung. Stefan had joined the room in time to see the last few seconds of the scuffle. Elena dropped to her knees in on Dean's side and lifter his head into her lap.

"Dean! Dean, wake up! You have to."

"His eyes fluttered for a second before he could focus. He tried to speak but Elena hushed him.

"Don't talk. It's ok; we can fix this I promise."

He ignored he demand and whispered one word. "Sam."

Sam, who'd been oblivious to the happenings in the hallway just above him turned himself to lie on his back. He was still shirtless from the night prior and the leather felt cool on his back. His eyes opened and he looked at the light flooding in onto the high oak beams of the ceiling. Sam smiled to himself realizing that the boarding house was probably the nicest place his brother and he had stayed in for quite awhile.

He heard Elena scream from the stairs followed by a lot of commotion and sat up. _What the hell was going on up there? _Sam quickly jumped to his feet and padded out of the room and up the stairs. He could see three men standing at the top of the stairs while Elena was leaning over something. Or someone.

Elena looked up to his approach her eyes displaying her pity. Sam frowned not quite up the stairs yet. He jogged up the remaining steps only to see his brother laying there a wooden object sticking out of his right side.

He slid down to his knees next to his brother. He grabbed Dean from Elena's arms and gently shook him.

"Dean, Dean! Look at me! You have to look at me."

Dean's eyes rolled around in his head before he could focus on his brother. "Sam, I… I am sorry." He whispered.

"Dean, shut up! You aren't dying now." He lifted his brother into his arms, and began trekking down the stairs careful not to jostle him too much. Elena sprang up and followed him. "Why the hell weren't any of you smart enough to call an ambulance?" Sam called over his shoulder anger saturating each word.

Elijah watched the tall stranger carry the one Elena called Dean out the door. He used his vampire speed to catch up and grab a hold of her arm.

"We need to talk." He muttered.

Elena tired to jerk her arm away, though she knew it was no use. "Not now. You may have killed him! I need to know he is alright!" She thrashed in his arms.

"If you want them to live then you had better stop now." Elijah said in his cool manner.

Elena obeyed and watch with pity stabbing her stomach as Sam loaded Dean into the back of the car. Sam shoved himself behind the wheel and took off without so much as look in her direction. She sighed and hoped that Dean would at least make it to the hospital.

Stefan and Damon had wasted no time exiting the house and removing Elena from his grip.

"Don't ever touch her!" Stefan spat.

"Child," Elijah said turning his glare on to its full volume, "I don't take orders from you. This conversation is between the girl and I. You don't need to be apart of this."

"Like hell," Damon said stepping forward.

"Your friend isn't here to save you again, so I would take heed and not attempt to step in." Elijah said glancing to him then resting his eyes on Elena again. "You and I need to talk and if you value their lives you will come with me."

Stefan's hand clutched Elena's elbow tighter. "How do expect us to just let he walk away with you. You are just going to give her to Klaus."

Elena shifted uncomfortably under his touch for he did not realize how much pressure he was actually applying. She tried to pull away and he looked to her as if she'd shocked him.

"You want to go with him?" He demanded.

"No, I want you to let me go. You are hurting me, Stefan." Her voice held so many implications Stefan's hand dropped instantly. She recognized the pain in his expression but she didn't allow herself to dwell on it.

"What do you want? Whatever you tell me I will end up telling them anyway."

Elijah nodded before continuing. "If I wanted to hand the girl over to Klaus she would be there already. Obviously I do not want that. I want you to remain here and live you life happily with the two half wits." He smiled and it almost looked sincere.

"What's the catch?" Elena said eyeing him skeptically.

"Nothing," He said smile still in place.

Elena raised her brows.

"Other than you are my bait. For now, Klaus is going to send whoever's lowest on his totem pole to get you. I will take care of them as I see fit but eventually Klaus will loose his circle of friends. Then when the time comes, I will come for you and you will willingly come with me so I can offer you to Klaus myself."

Elena took an involuntary step backward.

"That'll never happen!" Stefan declared as Damon voiced his, "Not if I kill you first."

"I am not finished yet; hold your tongues before I rip them out. I am going to bring you to him so that while he is distracted with you, I will kill him."

"You'll what?" The three spoke in confused unison.

"I'll kill him. There are only certain vampires he allows close to him and the rest are supposed to live in fear. I refuse to live under that any longer."

Elena considered for a moment. "How do I know that my family will be safe? How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"You don't." Elijah boldly proclaimed.

"Convenient." Damon muttered.

"Alright, well, I have had many of opportunities to kill both of you," he answered his fingers making a V as he pointed at them on either side of Elena. "But I haven't because I knew she'd never forgive that. I haven't taken her away yet, even though I could have so easily."

"Why haven't you taken her and gone back to kill Klaus yet?" Stefan wondered.

"Because there are still too many of them that are loyal to him. I'd never make it out and I am not ready to die just yet." Elijah answered.

"I still don't think we should trust this clown; he's one of them." Damon's icy blue eyes flashed with fiery anger.

"That's your decision but that either way you still have to play my game by my rules, is that understood?"

Neither Salvatore answered.

"I understand." Elena spoke.

The brothers turned to face her angrily but she ignored them.

"Also, Elena, I believe I have something that is rather important to you." He said reaching behind him for something lying in the backside of his waistband.

The brothers each took a step forward ready to shield her from any sudden attacks. When he brought his hand back around he held a leather bound journal.

"You must understand that in order to find where you were I need to get my hands on a few of your things. The bag we borrowed had this inside. I read it and my, my it is quite the encyclopedia. I'd keep better track of this if I were you."

Elena grabbed at the Winchester journal and nodded her thanks.

"I'll be seeing you lot soon." Elijah smiled before disappearing.

"I don't trust him," Damon announced as if it were new news to anyone. "I don't like this and I don't trust him. Those are never a healthy combination so we can't just bow down to his rules!"

"We have no choice." Stefan argued. "Are we supposed to take on the Originals by ourselves? Hell, he's doing us a favor!"

"You trust him then, Stefan?"

"Of course not, I just don't think we have any other choice. That is all I am saying, alright?"

"That's not good enough. What about our plan, huh? That could still work and then Elena doesn't have to stay up late worrying about the fact that she is just bait to this jackass. We can use that colt they were talking about."

"Yeah, but they may not have enough bullets to take down all those around Klaus. You heard what he said; they are many still loyal to him. We don't have enough man power to take care of all of them do we?"

Damon let out a frustrated grunt before throwing his arms up in defeat. For the first time he took in Elena's posture. She was clutching the journal tight to her chest and her expression was distant.

"Elena what's wrong?" Damon moved to her side instantly and put his hands on her biceps.

Stefan joined him after giving him an eyeful of displeasure.

"What about Dean?"

* * *

Sam drove away so anxiously he didn't even notice the bite the cool air gave the naked skin of his upper half. He pushed the petal of the Impala down closer to the floor looking for hospital. In his hurry, he had not asked for directions. When he had done research on the town he the hospital was near the outer west corner but that wasn't exactly the most precise directions. His eyes scanned building after building for what seemed like hours before he finally found what he was looking for.

He parked in front of the emergency entrance and jumped out to carry Dean inside. His mouth was pooled with overflowing blood.

"HELP!" Sam cried. "He needs help now!"

His bold cries were met by many urgent stares and a flood of people around. The nurses immediately brought a stretcher and Sam lightly placed all of Dean's dead weight on it.

"What happened?" A pretty nurse with short black hair asked hurriedly.

"I, I don't know. I woke up, went upstairs and he was laying there with that in his side."

"How long?" She exclaimed knowing that if it had been too long, the man would have no chance of survival.

"He needs an airway!" A doctor from behind them called and Dean's gurney was pulled away.

Sam took a step to follow him but the nurse placed her hands on his chest. She pulled back slightly as if realizing Sam was only wearing a pair of low riding jeans and a pair of black socks.

"You aren't allowed to go back there." She stated.

He looked down pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fingers. "Please he is my brother. I have…. I have… I have to." He finally managed to say.

"I am sorry but you have to wait here like everyone else."

Sam's upper lip twitched in anger. "You expect me to just sit out there and do nothing?"

"I am sorry, sir, but you need to sit down and relax. I'll get you a shirt." She said walking away.

Sam looked around the hospital waiting room looking for comfort outside of the vinyl chairs. His eyes scanned for anything that could take his mind away from the fear that was clogging his arteries. Who was he kidding? There was nothing to stop that heart attack.

Damon, Stefan, and Elena all burst through the double doors as Sam was putting his cell phone to his ear. His back was to them but they heard him talking away to Bobby.

"I don't know. I woke and went upstairs and he was just laying there!"

Pause.

"He has a punctured lung."

Pause.

"I don't know. I cant go back there Bobby, they won't let me. I need…"

Pause.

"How do you expect me to…?"

Pause.

"Bobby."

Pause.

"Yeah, ok."

Pause.

"I'll see you soon."

With that Sam hung up the phone and plopped into a chair. It was cold and hard but Sam didn't care. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. The arriving trio moved closer to him.

"Sam," Elena said kneeling down in front of him. She put her hand on his shoulder but he didn't even seem to notice the touch.

"What did the doctors say?" Stefan asked his brow furrowing in pity for the man.

"They had to open an airway. I assume it's because of all the blood that was coming out of his mouth. I don't know what else." Sam said not taking his face from his palms.

"If that went too deep he doesn't have much time." Damon said stomping his foot impatiently.

"I know." Sam mumbled.

"Sam, it's ok. We will think of something." Elena said rubbing little circles into his shoulder.

The nurse returned then with the biggest hospital gown she could find. "Sir."

Sam looked up.

"This is for you. Why don't you go ahead and cover up."

Sam nodded and slid the gown on over his arms and asked Elena to tie it in the back. Her hands lingered on his neck a second too long and both Stefan and Damon looked to each other in wonder. The gown was infinitely bigger than his body. The nurse misjudged his size completely.

Damon shook his head, "Which way did they take Dean?"

Sam cocked his head to side. "Why do you care?"

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it, he saved me. I need to repay the favor, ok? Now tell me while there is still time!"

Sam pointed to the far left corner he'd seen them take Dean.

Damon turned immediately and walked back and around the corner. No one had even bothered to stop him. Sam stood and looked around for the nurse that seemed to share the job description of security guard. When he didn't see her he followed after Damon.

When someone would come into close proximity with him, he'd smile slightly and limp as if on his way back to a room. The nurse had been stupid enough to give him the hospital garb, so he was going to be stupid enough to use it.

He found Damon pacing outside of a room, glancing in every few seconds.

"I can't get in and out without someone seeing me." Damon stated angrily. "But he is dying. If I don't give him some blood soon he will die."

"I can distract them. If there are maybe one or two people in there can you manage?"

"Yeah, I'll compel them easily. It's just with six or seven it would be hard to keep their attention long enough."

Sam nodded.

"What do you plan on doing?"

Sam looked at him and flashed a brilliant smile. "This had better work."

Damon waited for Sam to explain but instead he ran inside the door screaming for all he was worth.

"DEAN! DEAN!" He pushed past some of the attending crew towards his brother. "You can't die on me now you stupid son of a bitch!" He wailed.

"Get him out of here!" A doctor with bloody hands cried.

Two of the nurses tried to pull at Sam's long arms but it was no use. Two others joined pushing and pulling him towards the door.

"You don't understand! That's my brother. He can't die! He can't!" Sam continued bellowing.

Once he'd allowed them to pull him through the door, Damon sped inside and pulled a needle out from one of the drawers. He stuck himself and extracted as much blood as would fill the tube. He quickly grabbed a clean needle and poked it inside of Dean's IV. He pushed all of the liquid out and watched it fill the baggie attached to the IV and then filter into his body.

Damon disposed of the syringe and pulled the two remaining emergency doctors faces to look at him, "You do anything and everything to save this man's lung and his life. You forget that I was here and what I did. You are to explain his healing as miraculous. Understood?"

"We will save his life. It will be miraculous." The two repeated.

Damon strode swiftly out of the room a minute before the rest of the crew returned. Damon waltzed back to the waiting room to find Elena sitting in a chair next Sam and Stefan on her other side.

"Did you do it?" Sam stood upon noticing his arrival.

"Yeah, now lets just hope his heart holds out to pump it through his veins." Damon said.

"Thank you."

Damon turned to look at him in shock. "Your welcome." He nodded.

The four each took a seat lost in their own thoughts.

An hour later the doctor came out with a somber expression. His eyes were dark and tired, his mouth held no smile.

Sam stood and waited anxiously for the outcome.


End file.
